Bionicle - Legend of Earth
by Toa andrew
Summary: A Shadow is rising over the world and two boys will discover their destiny as Guardians of Mata-Nui. Once again the peaceful Matoran have found themselves under Siege from the forces of the Makuta. Humans and Toa will unite to uncover the greatest secret in existence... A secret that must never be found. History is a lie.
1. Prologue

Miles and miles of Hexagonal tunnels lay before the already daunted villager. It was both a privilege and a curse to be given the task at hand, for every year; month, day and minute of his people's history surrounded him. A seemingly unending trove of books and data disks recorded every adventure of his Matoran brethren and their Toa guardians.

Sorting all of these out was to be a nightmare, after various rampaging Rahi had left the archives data scattered through the winding tunnels. Many villagers throughout the Islands of Mata Nui and the newly re-populated Voya Nui volunteered to help reorganise the archive. Some came with excitement and some with 'Persuasion'. The job even required the help of some of the islands many Toa, including a rather bored Nuparu.

For what felt like hours the young Matoran villager searched for his missing companion. He was always running off, leaving his dearest friends scared half to death at his possible fate. He was to discover both his friend and something that would change the islands history, and indeed the history of untold Billions. As he searched through the unending, repeating tunnels, something glowed brightly in the corner of his left eye. The light startled the poor Matoran leaving him jolting his body to meet the light in his gaze, and letting what can only be described as a rather 'girly' scream escape his mouth. The Matoran's actions attracted the attention of nuparu and another nearby Matoran.

"Who in blazes let out that wimpy scream?" Nuparu was less than impressed at the Matoran's sharp cry for help. "If you notice something scary, tell us instead of shattering our masks, okay?!" The Matoran looked slightly ashamed of himself. The Toa's attention was quickly drawn towards the source of the mysterious light, which was now little more than a luminous-green glow. The source of light, to Nuparu's shock, was a heavy-looking Tome. Nuparu and Turaga Onewa once had uncompromising knowledge of the archive's contents, spending hours memorising the strange items and creatures that lie within in order to prevent them from going missing (which was used to great effect when the archives collection of Rahi attempted to escape…), but knowledge of any book like this escaped his mind.

The Tome appeared to be made to a high quality and carried not a speck of dust, as if it had only recently been placed there. "Who has had access to this area?" He asked the Matoran that accompanied him. "No one! Only us". The Matoran looked startled. Finally Nuparu's curiosity could be contained no longer and he proceeded to open the Tome. To his horror, the first page was blank! As was the next, and the next. He started to question whether this was just a trick by one of the Matoran but this was swiftly removed from mind when the Tome once again glowed blindingly. Before they could think, the book returned to its dim state, and Nuparu turn to the first page without hesitation. This time however the page was not blank, but marked with a painting of exquisite detail.

Dumfounded, Nuparu scanned this impossible art piece. Upon the page was depicted what appeared to be two Toa, one clad in Gold and the other in Silver, standing before the mouth of a demon that was part shadow. The painting began to freak him out, so Nuparu turned the page again, hoping for no more paintings of demons to alter his day. He was relieved to find no more, but what lay before him this time was a painting of three words carved in stone, Legend of Earth…


	2. Chapter 1 - An Untimely Guest

"Are you in bed yet Tom?" The phrase that he dreaded every night had once again emerged itself. Surrounded by Bionicle models Tom brushed off misplaced weapons and torn-off limbs and opened his bedroom door. "Just cleaning my teeth!" He replied to his mother, who was at the time terrified at the thought of having to see the state of her son's bedroom after the past hour of explosion noises being heard from it. "Don't' forget Andrew's coming round tomorrow!" Now that phrase evoked a sudden burst of speed from Tom's room towards the bathroom. Sudden excitement compelled him to make the night pass as fast as possible, bionicle MOCS don't show themselves to friends do they?

Tom's room was suddenly transformed from the apocalyptic nightmare that it was (for parents anyway!), into a room where the carpet could be seen, slightly. Tomorrow was a special day, the last day when Tom would be able to see his best friend for a month. Winning an animation competition had resulted in Tom's family all being shipped off to America for a month in an all-expenses-paid, five-star hotel (much to Andrew's jealousy). Well that's what Tom had told him anyway, the truth was that he would be visiting his Aunt in Canada for three weeks.

It was just passed midnight when Tom's slumber was disturbed by what sounded like scratching. He assumed that it must just be a cat outside, but what cat would bother climbing up to his window with little to no footing? Still the noise continued. Tom's temper could stand it no more and he decided to investigate. As soon as he moved however, the noise stopped. He scanned his room in confusion, what could have been making that noise? Everything in the room was how he left it, except for one thing.

One of Tom's Bionicles was in the corner of the room, leaning against his wardrobe, its eyes locked directly at his. Tom could have sworn that he put all his Bionicles away. "I must have missed that one", he thought. He couldn't remember placing it in its current pose either. He looked at it; from where he was sitting the curious Bionicle was looking directly at him. As weird as the situation seemed, Tom, still half asleep put it to the back of his mind. As Tom drifted back into his slumber, the Bionicle remained where it was, now staring out of the window.

Excitement hit Tom at all angles as the sun rose. 8:30 read the clock on his bed-side cabinet. After hurriedly getting dressed he headed for the stairs, just as thoughts of last night's strangeness came to his mind. Curiously, he looked down where the Bionicle stood, staring at him as if it itself was alive. Tom thought that this would going to be one of those things where he'll looking down, see it in the same pose and blame the whole endeavour on his half consciousness last night. He was disappointed. The Bionicle had moved! Tom looked frantically around the room, but it was nowhere in sight. He assumed that his mother must have come in before he awoke and put it away, but she never does that. 'Where the hell has it gone?' he thought to himself.

Clothes and various pieces of Lego flew across the room as a frantic Tom searched everywhere for that infamous Bionicle. For almost an hour he continued his doomed attempt to find it, everywhere he puts them, everywhere his mum puts them away, it wasn't anywhere! Tom's search finally drew to an end when it was interrupted by the doorbell.

Once again excitement overflowed and Tom abandoned his feeble hunt to let his best friend in. If there's a Ninja skills switch inside all of us, now was the time that Tom slammed his on! He bolted at full speed down the stairs, something his does far more often than he should, and true enough his 'Ninja sense' wasn't as good as he thought. Tom was left amongst a pile of papers and tangled phone wiring as his failed execution of the last step left him diving over the oak cabinet by the front door (Stairs one , Ninja Tom nil). Eventually escaping from the new mess on the floor Tom answered the door. Just as he thought, standing there was Andrew, clad in his blue Jack Wills hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans.

Andrew was about to say hi when he cut himself off. With confusion he stared at the mess on the floor. His eyes eventually shot towards Tom's. "Errr... What have you been doing?" Andrew moved away from his usual style of greeting. "Walking down stairs." Tom answered hesitantly. "I told you never to do that." Andrew said sarcastically as he eventually entered the house. "Don't worry about that, I'll clean that up later", Tom gestured towards the floor. The duo decided to start the day off with Tom showing Andrew his latest creations in Minecraft. They closed the door to the study room behind them, leaving the rest of the house in silence. One room however did not fall silent, as an uninvited guest moved from his hiding space.

The lost Bionicle, who had been watching his owner searching frantically for him from under the bed, now scanned his surroundings. The impossible being stood in his black attire and noticed other forms similar to him standing on a row of shelves. Tom's room was filled with his own Bionicle designs scattered around his room in cupboards and on his shelves. They made a perfect amount for an army…


	3. Chapter 2 - Hearts of Steel

The dark Bionicle proceeded to put his plan into fruition. To him Tom had been a fool, a fool who had supplied him with a means to wipe out him, and the rest of the inhabitants of this 'hive'. Bursts of electricity began to flow from the uninvited guest's metallic hands as he approached the first shelf. There stood more of his kind in all shapes and sizes, but not quite how he wanted them. He wanted them to walk, to obey; he wanted them to kill…

The ambitious Bionicle stuck out his arm and struck the first follower with a jolt of energy which continually surrounded him. The targets eyes soon shot open, immediately staring at its new master. He jumped down from the shelf and landed in a crouch position which he held for a number of seconds. Soon more followed him and the carpet filled with autonomous Lego with an intention that would change Tom and Andrew's life forever.

The beings of various sizes gathered round their new leader as he began to speak in a deep voice that suffered from a static noise, like watching a TV program during a thunder storm. "Through this door lies your blood. Take it! And spill it for your master!" The other Bionicle cheered in an uproar of bloodlust, for this impossible toy had awakened a destiny long forgotten, one he intended his new warriors to execute before it could discover itself.

"Can you here that?" Tom had just picked up on the noise coming from outside the room. "You mean the sound of that Creeper blowing your house up?" Andrew referred to Minecraft. Tom paused the game and proceeded through the study room door bewildered. Andrew followed him with confusion. Slowly Tom's bedroom door swung open and Tom faced the shock of his life. Standing there were his Bionicle, brandishing various weapons and staring back at him as if he was a piece of meat. The silence was finally broken when the Leader uttered a single sentence.

"You found me".

The miniature army let out a battle roar and charged at the duo, leaving Tom just enough time to slam the door shut. Tom and Andrew listened in horror as they smashed into the door behind them, and what sounded like machine gun fire could be heard from the other side. True enough; the door began forming marks that resembled small bullet holes. These Bionicle hadn't just come to life; they had been changed into living metal!

"Down the stairs now!" Tom yelled, already heading for the stairs.

"You didn't tell me your Bionicle were alive!" Andrew screamed back.

"Do I even need to grace that comment with an answer?!" Tom was less than impressed with Andrew's facetious comment.

They traversed no more than half the stairs when the bedroom door was blown from its hinges in a cloud of splinters and wood chips.

"What are you running for, flesh ones? Come and see my new army!" The leader taunted his prey and he seemed to enjoy it.

Tom and Andrew reached the ground floor as a torrent of gunfire swept the wall behind them. They headed straight for the door as Tom slipped over the mess of papers in the hallway. He just barely managed to recover before tumbling to the ground; Ninja mode reactivated! No luck could be found however from the door which stood in their way to freedom, with its key absent from the keyhole.

"Where did I put those damn keys?!" Tom had put them down somewhere after letting Andrew in and he couldn't for the life of him (which was soon to have more holes in it than he would like) remember where.

There was no time to delay. Every second brought the sanguinary robots closer to their prey. Hoping to find another way out the duo dived towards the kitchen, praying that they were too fast for their short pursuers. A further hail of bullets hunted them as they reached the back door which Tom desperately opened, marking their way to freedom. However, their attackers were much faster than they looked. With newfound hope the two boys ran towards the driveway, with Tom thinking of ways that he could explain this to his parents without sounding like a lunatic. The boy's safety was cut short when the kitchen window smashed in front of them and a group of ravenous Bionicle fell to their feet.

Yelling in fear, Tom and Andrew changed course, narrowly missing the garden pond. Their only escape route now was through a fence on the right of the house. Hope escaped them for the last time when a further window smashed, this time covering their faces in shards. Bloody and defeated, the two boys faced the leader, who was now making his way into the garden through the back door. More and more Bionicle surrounded the duo, cutting off every exit. Tom thought he might be able to kick his way through them, but he knew that the one step he could make in time would be his last. The former Toy stood with his new army aiming their weapons between the boy's eyes.

"I rather enjoyed that little trek. It's amusing seeing your face when the hope drains away."

"How are you alive? What even are you!?" Tom wanted answers, and also hoped to delay them as long as possible.

"I'm your salvation. Sparing you the dark you would have faced if your path had been different. The wrath of my master is not one that any would wish experience, so he has given you an offer."

The boys thought about this sentient toy's words for a moment. Finally Andrew replied.  
"What offer?" he answered, asking to discover his capture's reply, rather than hoping to take the offer.

"Why, the generous offer of a quick death." The robot spoke no more after this.

Further panic hit the boys like an uppercut to the stomach. Tom imagined the sight his parents would come back to. The house was wrecked, windows were smashed, and in the garden…

The boys had no idea that fate was to intervene, that it was not their destiny to die that day. Before them a piercing light appeared. The Bionicles' gaze was pulled away from their prisoners as they attempted to cover their eyes, but to the boys the light was not blinding. They could see directly into the light, which was now revealing the form of two face-shaped objects. The light began to subside as the forms drew closer. Andrew and Tom could now make out that these objects were in fact masks forged from metal. One mask was a silvery-white, while the other was a pure gold colour. The silver mask approached Tom, whilst the other moved towards Andrew.

The boys wanted to run, to escape these murderous robots, but the masks sparkled in front of them like diamonds and they could not avert their gaze. The masks slowly span round and the boys faced the inside of each. Before they could react, the masks suddenly slammed into their faces, almost knocking them off balance. They pulled in fury to get them off, but they grasped them like an alligator would its lunch, unwilling to free them. Once again the masks began to emit a blinding light which consumed the rest of their bodies. The boys began to change, both in form and mind. They were no longer humans, they were guardians of Justice. They were Toa.


	4. Chapter 3 - One Page to Another

The last of the boats arrived in the port village of Ga-Koro. The Matorans' homes stood upon impressive pillars made of wood. Many however lived in huge water lilies, floating tranquilly as they stare out to sea. The ports peace was interrupted as a fleet of ships arrived from the Island of Voya Nui in the West. The matorans' latest attempt to organise the archives deep below the island had left them with a confusing relic. A relic, they hoped, the Turaga would be able to make sense of. Once Toa guardians themselves the Turaga now stand as frail and elderly like matoran.

Long ago the Turaga had sacrificed their powers for the sake of the Matoran, who had been locked deep in the archives to be reconditioned to worship the vain-glorious Makuta Teridax. Ever since this event, the Matoran, having been rescued and evacuated by the Turaga in their Toa forms, have lived on the island of Mata Nui and fought off Makuta's continued plots for conquest. Little did they know, the current Toa would have a far greater challenge, where Gods themselves would have to be toppled to protect their people…

Nuparu was once again glad to reach his island home. The various beasts that had escaped the archives left Voya-Nui in a terrible mess, although the Matoran have acted tirelessly to return their cities to their former glory. He held the Tome in his hands, now blank every time he opened it. If anyone could make sense of this mystery, it would be the Turaga. Turaga Nokama, the former Toa of water resided in the great hall.

Further into the village Nuparu could see the place was bustling with life as Ga-koro's inhabitants got on with their lives. This was when Nuparu was at his most content. It might seem simple, but what the Matoran did in front of him was what he, and his brothers and sisters fought for. Turaga Nokama had fought alongside the Ga-Matoran to protect this village for a thousand years. However, with the discovery of the Matoran's original island home, Metru-Nui, the village of Ga-Koro was slowly being abandoned as its people moved for a more promising life.

Nuparu crossed the bridge to the great hall. As he did, he noticed the village astrologer Nixie rushing around looking excited. The sun had quickly set and she was ready to see what the future brings, for you see, she was obsessed with charting the heaven's fluctuations. She believed that the stars could tell the future, and as Nuparu was about to discover, she was not far wrong.

Two guards stood affront the gate, one nearly falling over as he struggled to keep awake. They saw Nuparu and became as sharp as a pencil, their backs as straight as possible; you don't want to look stupid in front of the great Toa now do you? Their actions amused Nuparu for a moment, but he had more important business to deal with. He entered the hall, opening wide its heavy wooden doors, partly struggling as the heavy book rested under his left arm.

A number of Matoran were speaking to the Turaga about the upcoming Kolhii match. It was the Bionicle's favourite sport. One of Nuparu's battle brothers, Toa Hewkii, was the reigning champion before he became the Toa of Rock. Nuparu suddenly realized he could hardly remember his old life as a Matoran, except for the fact that it was much more boring, and he remembered having to look up a lot more than now.

The Turaga eventually noticed Nuparu and ended the conversation, he couldn't quite tell what she said but the Matoran seemed disappointed.

"Well this is a face I don't see very often, aren't you meant to be clearing out the archives?" She joked.

"It's good to see you too Nokama." He was now struggling to hold the book despite his strength.

Nokama turned her head slightly and stared at the book.

"Here, lay that down over there". She waved her walking stick towards a small doorway. It lead to her private study, a rather small room with a few bookshelves and a simple wooden table and chairs. Nuparu ducked as the top spike on his Toa mask scratched a chip into the door frame.

"Oops." He whispered. Luckily Nokama had not noticed, not that she would have minded much. He was relieved to finally let go of the heavy tome.

"So what is this Nuparu? Have you found something interesting about our history? I assume this is the reason you have come to me?" Nuparu had been daydreaming most of the day and suddenly being bombarded with so many questions at once made his head hurt.

"Yes to all accounts but one". He finally answered. "I believe this book might contain something about our future."

"Have you shown Nixie? I'm sure she would be excited to see this."

"Not yet. Besides, I don't think I could handle her levels of excitement today, give me about a week to prepare." Nokama laughed under her breath. Nokama studied the book's cover for a while before opening it.

"What is this Nuparu, Not some sort of joke I hope?" The entire book was still blank.

"Funny story actually… The book wasn't blank when we discovered it." Nokama looked at Nuparu in shock as he continued. "The book glowed brightly, as if it was calling for someone. The pages just filled themselves when opened. They changed!" Nokama looked more concerned now.

"What did the book show you?" Nuparu could not forget the image if he wanted to, and he did want to. It still frightened him half a day later. He explained to her of the two Toa-like beings, shorter than Toa but taller than Matoran. The demon they stood against was the most horrific sight Nuparu could remember, and he had come face-to-face with a Piraka's backside. Don't ask, he prefers not to tell.

It was then that the book glowed once more. Its new contents was not of the demon however, but of Ta-Koro, the fire village.

"Perhaps it is telling us where you will discover the answers you seek. I am afraid I cannot help you, my brothers and I have never come across this book before."

Nuparu looked disappointed, but understood. It looked like Nuparu's journey was just beginning. Ta-Koro has had a troubled history. The village had finally been rebuilt after Makuta Teridax's deadliest warriors, the Rahkshi, laid waste to it and sank it into the Lava Lake it resides in.

Nuparu didn't imagine that he would find any answers there, but stranger things have happened. One of his brothers, the Toa of light Takanuva discovered his Toa mask in Ta-Koro, so further relics could lay dormant. A Toa mask (or Kanohi translated into Matoran) was the source of half a Toa's power. Without it a Toa is weakened and the elemental power's gifted to them become next to useless. Nuparu, the Toa of Earth, hoped he would never lose his, although he came very close when battling Piraka Hakaan, one of the savage warriors that tried to claim the island of Voya Nui.

It would usually take a few hours before he would reach Ta-koro. The whole island of Mata-Nui was over 150 Earth miles long, but Ta-Koro was just south of Nuparu's location. Luckily for him, Toa Lewa had shown him how to tame a Gukko Bird and he had become his main form of transport ever since. Nuparu whistled as loudly as he could, well, he whistled in Bionicle sense. To a human it would have sounded more like static. The Gukko steed came to him as requested and was ready to transport him to his destination.

***

The tunnels ahead carried with them no source of light. It mattered not, he had memorised every inch of the cave system. To forget any of it would have meant another beating. He couldn't run away with his people, he had to serve his new master or his entire tribe would be wiped out. He saw what his master was capable of, even though his past ventures had left him weak and unable to move under his own strength. It wasn't his strength, but his mind that was the most dangerous weapon. They say he was thousands of years old, and the methods of torture he would have learnt in that time made his new minion shudder.

He finally reached the inner chamber, where his master resided.

"You are late." A deep, booming voice hit the servant like a brick to the face.

"I beg your forgiveness my lord! But we have seen the future in the stars. Two more have appeared in the sky!"

This news angered his master, he knew too well what new stars meant, new Toa to meddle in his 'rightful' rule.

"But there's more. These stars were not like the others." For the first time in his long life, the master felt a sense of genuine fear."

"What was different about them!?" He turned to meet his servant face to face, a movement that hurt his shrivelled form greatly but he didn't care.

"One shone like Gold, and the other Silver."

The Master felt anger like never before. Everything was falling together. Long ago during the time of the first Bionicle, a time he barely remembered, he learnt of the coming of two warriors that would stand as giants above all before them.

"We are ready. Unleash your tribe and the experiments on them". He commanded sharply.

"But the experiments are not ready! They are unruly, say for their leaders. My tribe won't be able to control them." The servant feared for his life.

"You will do as I command, or you will join your brother…" He pointed his right arm, what was left of it anyway, towards the wall. The servant looked in horror as he saw his brother's impaled form on the wall. Red ooze was dripping from his mouth and a terrified look of fear was permanently sketched on his face. Body parts were left hanging from his robotic gut as all forms of fluids dripped out, staining the floor. The servant, for a moment, wished for the Toa to kill him there and then rather than live the life he lead.

***

Nuparu had fallen asleep atop his flying steed. The sky was still dark and the land below him still passed by. The sky was clear with not one cloud in site, a perfect night for Nixie's sky gazing. Back at Ga-koro she was still looking through her telescope. She was spend hours some nights just charting the stars' movements, hoping for a sign of the future from the Great Spirit Mata-Nui, whom her island home was named after. Nuparu looked at the stars and thought of Nixie, wandering if she had discovered anything if interest. It was to be their fate that they would notice the same event almost at the same time.

Far in the night's sky ahead of Nuparu, he could see two new stars forming. This may not seem that special but they were not like the others than shone around them. One glowed with a Gold light, while the other was of bright silver. Nuparu stared at them for a moment before looking once again at the book which had rested under his arm during the journey. There again was the painting of the two Bionicle, one Gold and the other Silver. Nuparu knew what new stars meant… new Toa.

He broke his gaze from the sky and looked down below; finally the fire village of Ta-Koro was below him. The Gukko bird made its descent and before he knew it Nuparu was standing on the walls of the village. Ta-Koro was not like any other village. Not only was it surrounded by a lake of lava, but it was also built like a fortress. The bridge was formed from separate pillars of rock that rose from the lava bed, and which could be sunk again in the event of an attack. The village had been attacked before, but that was by creatures that could fly.

Nuparu headed straight the Hall to meet with Turaga Vakama, the former Toa of fire. The village was quiet besides the flags waving in the breeze and the chatter of the guard; the night was still young. On his way to meet with Vakama, Nuparu came across one of his battle brothers speaking to the guards outside the hall. It was the Toa of fire, Toa Jaller. Nuparu and Jaller had not been Toa long, but they had already formed an unbreakable bond with each other. Before the selfish group of beast-like warriors, the Piraka, attacked the island of Voya-Nui, there were only six known Toa, one for each element. Nuparu and the six new Toa became guardians to defeat the Piraka and help protect Mata-Nui.

Jaller noticed him and bid farewell to the guards.

"Brother! What brings you out here? Last time I heard you were cleaning up the mess on Metru-Nui." Nuparu showed him the book.

"That's exactly what I'm here about. We've discovered something and we need answers." Nuparu told him of the book and its contents, or rather, lack of whenever it feels like it.

"That's incredible! We should take it to Vakama straight away! You know, it was always Takua getting himself in trouble and discovering the cool stuff before he became a Toa." Jaller spoke of best friend. He would always get into trouble and had even been banished from Ta-Koro in the past. However, he was destined to become one of the greatest Toa and help banish Makuta Teridax from Kini-Nui, a sacred temple in the centre of the island. Now Takanuva the Toa of Light, he travels where he is needed.

Jaller and Nuparu passed through the wooden doors of the Great hall and found it empty.

"Looks like we going to have to wake the Turaga up." Jaller said, turning towards Nuparu.  
"I fear this can't wait till morning. We need to know now" Nuparu answered. True enough, Vokama was sleeping, a book nearly falling off of his bed. To think that such a great Toa, the leader of the former Toa now laid there a frail old man still confused Nuparu. Vakama was quick to respond after waking up, unlike many inhabitants of Mata-Nui. He was drawn in by the story Nuparu told him of the book, but unfortunately he was also unable to help him further.

"If what you say is true, then I fear the book is the only source you have on what it has warned you about." Vokama explained to them.

"But it refuses to show anything unless it wants." Nuparu was becoming frustrated with this journey. He felt that he was getting nowhere. a  
"It refuses to show you anything unless it needs to." Vakama corrected him. "Look at it again." Nuparu opened the book and stared at the front page. Nothing happened. "Turn the page." Vakama advised. He turned, and turned, and turned but still no new image. He turned to page once more and finally got what he was looking for. This time the page was filled with text rather than a painting.

The answers you seek will be found in Le-Koro. Find the two and remove the Shadow.

Nuparu was relieved and annoyed at the same time. He finally knew what he had to do, but travelling to the Jungle village of Le-Koro meant another journey, he would have to wait till morning.

"Find the two. What do you think the books referring to?" Asked Jaller.

"On my way here I saw two new stars in the sky. I think it might mean two new Toa." Vakama puzzled for a moment.

"Then this is your task. Nuparu, Jaller, you must go to Le-Koro and find these new Toa. If this book is right then I fear Makuta might be returning."

The two Toa rested in the Great hall that night. Nuparu had the strange ability to rest soundly on pretty much anything, so he slept on the hard floor. I suppose years of living underground in the Earth village of Onu-koro prepare you for this sort of thing. Jaller and Nuparu bid goodbye to Vakama and made their way to Le-Koro atop Nuparu's Gukko Bird. The journey would be longer this time.

***

The damp cavern was rocked all around by screams and snarls of the most horrific kind. This batch was ready. The servant had been wrong, his master had perfected his venom and now his new warriors were ready to do his bidding. The Toa had never faced these foes before, similar ones perhaps but not these. They were blessed, or curst, with unbelievable speed and strength. They rivalled anything the master had made before, say for one creation…

Two bohrok, round-shaped Bionicle who could curl up into a ball to attack, were pulling a set of levels. The Toa had fought Bohrok in the past and defeated them. Makuta had once attempted to use them to 'clense' the island of the Toa but they were repelled. Now they live as scattered tribes, forced into the bidding of their new master. The levels were heavy but the Bohrok finally brought them down. A portion of the wall began to fall through the floor as crumbles of rock and clouds of dust fell away.

The warriors reacted to the sunlight with a screech. They were quickly silenced by their whip master who let out a scream far worse then any they could make. This one was the master's crowning jewel, unlike the others he also featured great intelligent and cunning. It would be he that would lead them to war.

"My brothers! What do you remember of the outside world? All is about to change. You are the master's greatest warriors! You are Bohrok and Vahki combined! Go out there and claim your world, in the name of Shadow!" All snarled and roared as the Bohrok cowered in fear in the corner. The master had perfected the ultimate hybrid warriors, formed from the bodies of Bohrok and the Vahki, ancient drones that guarded the island of Metru-Nui before Makuta wiped the Matoran's minds. The Toa were in for a shock, the Bahki were coming...

***

It had been a long journey but Jaller and Nuparu had finally reached Le-Koro. The great village stood above the ground. The Matoran's hut sat inside and against the great trees that made up the Jungle. The place had the characteristics of both an Earth Jungle and Forest. Great pillars and bridges supported the village and allowed the people to move about safe from the dangerous Rahi below. The Turaga of the Village, Turaga Matau was busy studying the book. Toa Lewa, one of the Toa of air, was fascinated by the new discovery. Jaller was searching the village for signs of the new Toa. The book had shown no more since Ta-Koro, but the text left from their still remained.

"I suppose we have no option then to either wait or begin searching for these Toa." Matau concluded.

"That could take weeks! I don't understand why it isn't being clearer. If the book knows the future then why can't it just tell us where they are?!" Nuparu was at his wits end. It took a lot to upset Nuparu but when he is, you can be damn sure you'll know about it.

"Calm is what we need in abundance in times like these Nuparu. You have no hope in finding these Toa if you do not relax. He knew Matau was right but that didn't calm him.

"How could this get any more confusing?" Nuparu wished he hadn't asked that. They were interrupted by a Matoran rushing through the large doors.

"The logging farm! It's been attacked!"


	5. Chapter 4 - Uncomfortable Beginnings

The bright light had dissipated. The robotic assailants could finally see their prey once again, but now their bloodlust turned to terror. Their targets were no longer weak flesh, but instead stood before them as their kin. Tom and Andrew took the first glimpse of their new forms. Both stood as robots, appearing like iron suits. Tom was thinner than Andrew, he stood shining brightly in the summer sun as both his silver armour, and Andrew's golden armour blinded their assailants.

"Is that you Tom?" Andrew asked in amazement. "What are we"?

"We're like them, we're Bionicle." Tom felt a mixture of fear and excitement, the reason why he couldn't comprehend.

"Enough with this! Kill them, or join their fate!" The leader was still persistent in his task despite the new danger.

Now they wouldn't be easily taken down. Andrew and Tom ran towards their attackers as they opened fire. Bullets and their shattered remains ricochet off the new Bionicle like a breeze against diamond as the sentient toys followed them. The boys kicked them and threw them all over the garden, leaving some drowning in the pond; the empowered boys almost seemed to enjoy it! Being able to make them pay for destroying his house made Tom feel much better. Finally Tom approached the leader, who was now fleeing from the carnage. He reached the gate… nowhere to run…

"I'm not afraid of you, you stupid…" The Bionicle was silenced as Tom's foot connected with his torso. The leader's arm was torn apart as he hit the top of the gate, sending the rest of him flying into the front garden. The Bionicle never saw their leader again, although his fate is still debated. Perhaps he was run over by a car? Or perhaps he's sitting amongst a group of Barbie dolls in someone's house, crying his eyes out, we may never now…

The Bionicle was left fleeing from the boys who towered over them. Their day could no longer be kept a secret though, as Tom's neighbour Kevin approached his garden to see what the ruckus was about. Tom and Andrew headed for the door, but their day was about to become far more drastic. A horrific sound like a sonic boom consumed the garden, leaving Tom, Andrew and Kevin falling to the floor in agony. Behind them, the very fabric of reality was tearing apart.

"It's a portal!" Tom exhaustedly gasped.

Objects all over the garden, including the destroyed and dying Bionicle were drawn to the phenomenon. Andrew and Tom held on to whatever they could. Andrew grabbed onto a paving stone, but the portal's grasp was too strong and it began to pull itself away from the dirt. Splinters fell away as Tom's hands broke through the garden trellis. He desperately clawed at the ground for some sort of grip, but none came, say for some turf that swiftly fell away. The paving stone Andrew grasped finally gave way and he was sent hurtling into the portal. Tom soon joined him as he was lifted into the air, making contact with the portal. Tom's very atoms became one with the portal.

The air fell silent as the portal closed, leaving the garden deserted and peaceful once again. The wrecked house stood, with glass and debris surrounding its foundation. The bodies of Bionicle littered the garden, and Tom's parents were in for the shock of their lives…

Not wounded but very much alive, Tom opened his eyes and recovered his senses. A feeling of weightlessness gripped them both, and the wonder of their surroundings was apparent. The new Bionicle were floating above the Earth! The inhabited planet continued in its unending orbit as it always has, completely unaware of their presence. People lived, laughed and cried below them and they would never know they were there, staring at them. Tom and Andrew were filled with peace, but it did not last. Their image was merely an echo left over from the portal, as it had ripped through time and space. The boys were thrown forward, hurtling through existence. The history of another world surrounded them as they passed through a tunnel of time. Memories forgotten and memories cherished were all shown to them. Times of peace, love and hate confused the hell out of them. They both began to feel queasy.

The inhabitants of the great hall stood in shock, unable to answer the guard. What the armoured Matoran had said was true. Settlements outside the village had been raided.

"We were attacked by… umm... some sort of monstrous horde". The Matoran struggled to catch his breath.

"What did this horde look like?" Turaga Matau asked sternly.

"I didn't get a good glimpse of them, they moved so fast. The logging yard was ablaze before I could see them. They were tall and carried long blades. One rolled itself up into a ball like a giant beetle."

"Bohrok." Toa Lewa answered. "We have faced these quick runners before. That was a long time ago."

Both Turaga Matau and Nuparu looked concerned and puzzled over this event for a moment.

"Roughly how many did you see?" Nuparu was eager to assure himself that the danger was small.

"There were hundreds!" The Matoran looked exhausted by this point.

"Please get some rest now. You're safe here." The Turaga reassured him. The Matoran left the hall looking relieved.

Toa Nuparu sat down on a rather fragile looking chair by the main table; surprisingly it took his weight with minimal effort.

"Why now?" Nuparu questioned Lewa. "The Bohrok have been scattered for decades. The last time we defeated them was when they served the great traitor Makuta and even he has slunk back into the depths of who knows were . I lost my leader and a great friend that day…"

"We all miss Toa Matoro." Lewa comforted him. "But if these beasts have risen again, we cannot let them overrun us, or Matoro would have died in vain. Now's the time for quick-acting, not talking."

"He said hundreds were there. Bohrok are too stupid to raise a group of ten, let alone hundreds. There must be someone orchestrated this attack."

Everyone thought for a short while. Then a thought hit Toa Lewa.

"Perhaps Makuta Teridax was not defeated after all. Maybe he's out for revenge?"

It was at this point that Nuparu remembered the book he discovered in the archives.

"Of course!" He ran to the table and opened the book. On the first page a new painting appeared. Silhouettes were featured running to and fro through fire and ash. The silhouettes looked similar to Bohrok, but something was different about them. The background is what worried Nuparu the most, as it was the village of Le-Koro that was on fire.

"They're marching here!"

Lewa stared with utter disbelief. Turaga Matau didn't seem so shocked; he had already sensed their motive for attacking the logging yard.

"If they attack us now we won't be able to hold them." Warned Nuparu. Turaga Matau looked towards Lewa.

"It looks like our safety is up to you. Go and warn Toa Jaller, he's somewhere in the village. After you have done that, fly to every village you can in the next two hours and gather all the Toa you can find."

Toa Nuparu looked at the book once more, and the original painting was once again filling the front page. Two Toa like beings stood down a black demon.

"I feel that the dark times maybe coming back, and that the Great Spirit is sending us new Toa for this reason. Nuparu, go and find these new Toa.

Nuparu was stunned. "These Toa could be anywhere! I wouldn't know where to look first."

The Turaga was confident in his abilities. "Everything here is happening for a reason. I believe that the Great Spirit has given us this book to guide us to peace once and for all. You know very well that new Toa are only revealed to us in a time of great danger. With the Great Spirit's help, you will find them….

The bright morning sun sparkled off two unconscious Bionicle. A baby Gukko bird inspected them before flying off uninterested. The sun moved slowly through the burning sky and shined in Tom's eyes. He opened them, wishing he hadn't as his vision was impaired for a short moment. He turned away and saw a blurry image of another Bionicle who stirred like him. When Tom's vision returned to him, he could see that it was Andrew. Tom was overtaken with utter confusion.

"Where the hell are we?" Tom asked himself in a panic.

They were both laying near the edge of a cliff face with the sun and horizon clear to them in the distance. The area around them was surrounded by dense jungle, as was the horizon beyond the cliff. Everything they knew had gone. Tom's home was nowhere to be seen. They had physically moved! Unbeknown to either of them, they were no longer on the same planet, or even in the same Universe. The portal had supposedly abandoned them in the middle of a jungle for no reason.

The scanned their surroundings. Nothing but jungle and loneliness for miles around.

"What do we do now?" Andrew asked Tom, not really expecting an answer.

"I have a funny feeling that we might be on Aqua Magna". Tom answered.

"What the hell is that?" Andrew asked even more confused.

"Think about it! We've turned into Bionicle, so where do you suppose we are? Aqua magna. It's the moon that the Bionicle live on."

Andrew thought for a while.

"I'd rather be in Kansas right now to be honest. Or Oz".

Tom carefully crept over to the edge of the cliff; the fall must have been a hundred foot drop at least.

"Only one way to go." Tom turned round and looked at the jungle.

"You are joking, Right? There could be anything in there, and besides, we could still be on earth." Andrew wasn't too keen on the thought of a jungle trek.

"Do you remember seeing that on David Attenborough?" Tom pointed to a huge creature flying through the sky. It was a Gukko bird flying back to its nest. A smaller one followed behind. Both looked mechanical, and the mother was about the size of a small car.

"I don't think I saw that episode, no." Andrew said with a snicker.

Tom made his way towards the jungle with determination.

"If we can find some sort of civilisation in there, they might be able to help us." He reassured Andrew.

"Or we could die of starvation, get crushed by a tree or get robo-malaria."

Tom frowned at him, but otherwise continued towards the jungle. Andrew followed him hesitantly. The jungle was dense with foliage and trees as tall as houses. Surprisingly it was silent, say for the occasional breeze passing through the tall tree's branches. The pathway was dangerous and the boys were forced to climb over fallen trees and shrubbery. The Jungle was odd as it contained features of both a jungle and forest. Whatever had uprooted these trees was unknown to them. The wind surely couldn't have done this.

Hours passed and the boys had still not found any trace of intelligent life. They had seen many jungle creatures along the way, including robotic monkeys and bugs. The sun was quickly setting, and the boys didn't fancy finding out what awoke in the dark. They eventually came across a tall cave. Luckily for them Andrew had collected firewood along the way when they realised the sun was setting. Tom checked the back of the cave for any previous or current inhabitants. The cave was too dark and seemed to lead further into a cave network, but where they were looked safe enough.

Andrew had set the firewood down by the mouth of the cave and was struggling to light a fire with two sticks. He twisted the thicker stick into a large block of firewood, drilling it down. He turned it faster and faster, until his hands were moving impossibly fast. The firewood was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and flame, giving Andrew just enough time to scream and fall backwards. Tom laughed harder than he had for a long time. They both sat down by the new fire and Andrew rubbed the back of his head after it came in contact with the cave wall. Outside it had started to rain, and the smell of smoke and deluge was fresh in their robotic lungs.

"I wonder what our parents are thinking now." Tom thought of home and his safe bed. He had taken it all for granted, as had Andrew. This journey showed him how lucky he was back home.

"Imagine what your mum must have been like when she came home." Andrew answered.

"Imagine what your mum was like when she told her."

Andrew thought for a moment. "Oh God."

The police had been round Tom's house. None of the mess had been cleared up, as it was all needed for forensic evidence. The whole affair had confused the police to no end. It would have looked like a simple kidnapping, which involved a struggle, but the Bionicle lying all over the garden made the case dumbfounding. Their kidnapping was to be on the news the next day, but the most viral news of all would be what happened during analysis of the 'crime scene'. When collecting evidence, one of the many Bionicle lying around was not dead…

The night passed surprisingly quickly. Andrew slept like a log for most of it, but Tom struggled to rest with what was going on. What had happened to them was amazing; He was on another world! People could only dream of this happening to them, but he would never choose to be in a place like this while his parents fell to pieces back home. The sun was rising and the ground was dry, the rain must not have lasted long. Tom looked out of the cave towards the horizon. They had climbed a steep hill to reach this cave and their original landing spot was just visible over the jungle. They had covered five miles on the long walk, but more was still to come.

Tom's daydreaming was ended by a deep growl coming from further in the cave. Tom turned round slowly as his heart raced. He came face to face with a huge, orange creature. It was an Ash bear! It stood over them, as large as a grizzly bear, and bore its teeth. It was ready to attack. Tom kicked Andrew's foot and he immediately opened his eyes. His first view was of two shelves of razor-sharp teeth looking right at him. The bear roared at them and they took this as a sign to leave. They scrambled to their feet as fast as they could and soared down the hill. The ash bear took chase. Luckily it was much slower than a bear from back home, but much stronger. Tom bounced off a tree trunk with his foot and sprung himself further into the jungle.

He kept running for minutes before turning round to see his pursuer. He had lost Andrew! He looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Tom looked forward just in time to see a thick branch right in front of his face. Tom was forced to the ground leaving him rolling down the rest of the hill. He opened his eyes at the bottom and all had fallen silent. He was alone.


	6. Chapter 5 - Destiny Discovered

Tom carried on walking further into the woods now that the danger had passed for him. Andrew was gone, as well as the ash bear. Tom could think of only one thing, the ash bear must be chasing Andrew still. Tom immediately started running, determined to find his endangered friend. The jungle seemed to go on forever, and the further he ran the further the ground became damper. He could see rain clouds ahead of him, passing away. If Andrew was running this way, then there was chance he would slip and get caught! Tom ran as fast as his new legs would carry him. He bombed through the jungle like an athlete, his mechanical legs effortlessly bounding over the damp plant-life.

He could hear a sound coming from his right. He turned to find Andrew running straight towards him. The two Bionicle clanged together and lost their footing. Another steep slope lay before them which they were dragged down. The ash bear stopped at the top and went no further, the intruders had been successfully driven off. She returned to her cave leaving the boys falling down into the jungle. The hill seemed to never end. Dizzy and scratched they kept falling, until they hit a river that cushioned their fall.

They felt relieved to finally stop, but worse was to come. The river was running straight off the end of a waterfall!

"Can I cry now?" Andrew said out of breath.

The current was strong and the boys were approaching the edge at a rapid rate. They swam to the shore as fast as possible, but even with their newfound strength they were being dragged under and smashed against the rocks as the water flowed downwards. There was little hope left, until Tom noticed a thick branch hanging over the river. He yelled to Andrew and told him of it.

"That won't hold both of us!" He shouted back.

"Oh yes it will!" Tom swam towards it, there were mere seconds left. He just managed to grasp it in time. He held his free hand out for Andrew to grab, but it was too late. Andrew was dragged over the side. Tom clambered up onto the river bank and headed straight for water's edge. The drop was unbelievable, almost twice the height of the cliff face they had arrived on the day before. Tom panicked more than he had ever done so in his life. His best friend was gone.

"Help!" The cry was whimpered from over the edge. Andrew hadn't fallen, but was hanging onto a thick piece of rock that bevelled out from the cliff face. Water the spraying down on him and it wouldn't be long before the rock gave way under his heavy, metal form. The rock was already pulling away from the stones around it. Tom reached as far as he could, but Andrew was just too far. He had fallen right off the centre of the river and couldn't be rescued from either side.

"Can you pull yourself up!?" Tom called to him, cupping his hands round his mouth as he did so.

"If I move the rock will give way." Andrew had already tried that and the rock had left him dangling over the waterfall. To make matters worse, Tom could hear a stomping sound coming from the jungle behind him. What if the ash bear had come back to finish him? What a day this had been! Andrew couldn't hold on anymore and finally gave in. The robotic boy fell from the cliff face directly towards the sharp rocks and foaming water so far below. Tom had lost sight of him; he couldn't make a sound as he had been paralysed on the spot by fear. What was he going to do without him?

Andrew had stopped screaming, there was no point. He was dead and he knew it, only mere seconds were left before he would be smashed into metal pieces over the rocks. But fate had another surprise for him. Andrew felt a great strain pull on his left arm as he viciously came to a halt. His entire arm ached from the pressure, but his new body made him incredible resilient against damage.

"Today's not your day, other-worlder."

Andrew had been grabbed by another like him. He was pulled to safety by his rescuer. They stood on a small cliff edge spared from the tonnes of water spewing over in front of it. Andrew finally got a good look at his saviour. He was tall, very tall. He stood almost three head-heights taller than Andrew. He was gold like him and carried a long spear in his right hand.

"Thank you. How in the world did you know we were there?" Andrew was so relieved.

"It was meant to be. You have many paths ahead. To fall today would end a thousand worlds." He spoke in a very deep voice, but something was strange about it, almost as if pain was hiding behind it and his seemingly neutral expression.

"I couldn't be more grateful to you." Andrew didn't know what to say.

"We may meet again, if the stars command it." And with that he walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Andrew needed to know his rescuer.

"Who I am matters little anymore. Who you are on the other hand is a different matter. Remember young Toa, 'one man can do little to change the world, but the world can change him into anything if he lets it." With that the golden Bionicle was gone. Andrew followed him for a moment; the cliff edge was connected to the top with a steep slope. The tall robot fell out of sight for a moment; he was much faster that Andrew, even up the slope. Andrew had looked away for just a moment and he was already gone. His saviour had looked exactly like a Toa, but he could not remember Tom ever telling him about one like this.

Andrew had fallen a long way and trekking back up the slope took nearly half an hour. He eventually left the top where he had lost his friend, only to find him gone. Tom had left the river and carried on through the jungle, hoping to find some sort of help in his despair. Andrew could see Toa tracks in the wet mud. The footsteps matched the shape of Tom's. He followed them further into the Jungle.

Toa Nuparu, Jaller and Lewa raced through the jungle outskirts of Le-koro. It was their duty to find and protect any survivors that there may have been from the logging farm attack, and to find the new Toa. Lewa was able to traverse the jungle with ease. He had memorised most of it and was able to fly above the tallest branches unlike the other two Toa. He swerved and jumped among the high branches as Jaller and Nuparu ran below, dodging the large greenery and fallen trees. Nuparu believed that if these two new Toa were to be found then the Logging farm would be a good place to look. The book had led him in on a chase he felt was coming to an end.

They came to a canyon that was cut through the rock. The land had been worn away by a river long ago, a river that now falls off the end of a nearby waterfall. They were about to find a way around when they heard a sound from further down the canyon. Someone was coming. The noise was too loud to be one person. It became clear that what they were hearing was the sound of marching. Nuparu, Jaller and Lewa laid down near the edge next to a short boulder that helped conceal them. The marchers had come into view. They looked exactly like the silhouettes that the book had shown them. They were like Bohrok but were much taller. Some featured long pincers on each side of their mouth that curved towards each other, whilst others had round-like heads that trailed down their back. Some had body parts that didn't match at all, with one arm being longer than the other.

"They're disgusting," whispered Lewa.

"There not like anything we've come across before. They can't be Bohrok," Nuparu studied them further as they walked past.

"They look a bit like those things we found on Metru-Nui, you know, what Turaga Vakama told us of. What did he call them, Vahki or something?" Jaller pointed out to the others.

"They look like hybrids. That can only mean one thing. Someone's been experimenting on them." Nuparu hit the nail on the head.

"What lunatic would want to go anywhere near a Bohrok, let alone make a half-mutant out of them? Aren't they freak-ugly enough already?" Lewa questioned. The group headed off through the canyon. The group was smaller than shown in the book. Perhaps the danger was not as bad after all? Or maybe most of the group was somewhere else…

Tom had walked a long way and Andrew was unable to catch up. The tracks were getting difficult to follow as the roots of the trees became thicker. Andrew was now lost and finding his way out the damn jungle would be a feat, let alone finding Tom. He would have been lost forever had it not been for the smell of smoke that hit his nose. "What could be causing a fire in the Jungle? It's not that hot." Andrew thought to himself. He headed towards the source of the smell. It was getting thicker and he was struggling to breath.

Eventually he arrived at a small clearing. The surrounding trees had been cut down and their short stumps were left littering the edge of the clearing. In the centre rested what looked like the burnt carcass of a wooden hut. Outside there were axes and other logging materials. Andrew picked one up. The axe was light in his hands and seemed too small for any sensible use. Whoever owned it must have been incredibly short.

Andrew investigated further. Part of the wall gave way as he pushed the hanging door open further. There was more than burnt furniture littering the floor. The bodies of Impish Bionicle lay in piles in the hut. They all looked similar, except that they all wore different shaped masks. The Bionicles' bodies were not fire-damaged. Andrew touched one of them only to find it cold, whereas the hut that surrounded them still carried the heat that had engulfed it just hours before. Andrew turned the Bionicle over to investigate its cause of death. It became clear that all of the poor victims had been stabbed. The wounds they carried were massive, with some being rent with holes in their chests big enough to reveal the room behind them as Andrew looked through. He was disgusted. What could have done this? He turned towards the door, not being able to cope with it anymore.

What he saw then made him feel sick. Another Bionicle was hanging from the wall, a blade pinning him through his mouth. A scream was etched on his face forever. Andrew left the hut and ran. He ran as far away from this monstrosity as he could. He was so distracted from the vision that haunted him whenever he closed his eyes that he didn't see the blade in front of his face until it impacted. Andrew was forced into a backwards somersault, his head nearly hitting the ground as he landed on his front.

"Here's another one. Put him with the first other one!" Andrew could hear voices, muffled by the electric buzzing in his ears. He was sharply pulled to his feet. The ones responsible for the logging Farm attack were in front of him. Andrew could see Tom tied to a tree. They were all in another clearing, but this one was full of Bahki hunters. They had set up camp in the centre of the clearing, wooden tents had been made out of the remains of the Logging Hut and a fire crackled nearby.

Andrew was dragged towards the tree where his friend was held captive. Another rope was used to tie his hands; the Bahki now held two Toa as prisoners!

"Well this was easier than expected." One Bahki seemed to be in command of the others. Tom had scratches all over his armour and his left shoulder pad was bent upwards. He appeared to be waking from unconsciousness. He turned his head towards Andrew and saw his dead friend in front of him, only surprisingly, very much alive.

"You're alive! But you fell off the edge!" Tom struggled to speak.

"I'll tell you later."

The Bahki were now snarling around the camp.

"Why are they hanging there!? We don't want prisoners! Crush their heads against the fire!" The master called to his killers. You would expect them to untie the two boys and carry out their master's orders, but instead of that, Andrew and Tom were freed more ferociously. The entire trees were torn in half by a giant Bahki and the boys fell to the floor. Above them two huge Bahki stood poised to crush them. They were now free of their bonds and tried to run, but they didn't even move one step before the Bahki grasped them in their Iron-clad hands.

The boys were being surrounded. Eerie laughter and impatience grew amongst the horde as they eagerly awaited their master's call for scrap metal. Andrew and Tom had been pinned down and nothing they did could bring them closer to freedom. They kicked at the metal beings and yelled but that only encouraged them to pin them more viciously. This whole journey had been pointless, they had escaped the attack on Tom's house, survived the jungle, the fall from the waterfall, only to die here with no dignity. At least that's what they thought…

The horde's excitement was cut short when one creature's head suddenly ignited in flame. The group huddled into a circle as they stared in horror at their comrade, who dropped to the floor screaming. It eventually fell silent and stopped moving. The attackers looked around bewildered; the ball of flame had pierced a fist sized hole straight through its head! Another ball followed, and then another, and another. The group ran for their lives, taking cover behind the trees and whatever foliage they could find, but the area began to become engulfed in flame. The larger members of the group did not falter though, and Tom and Andrew were still unable to break free.

"And that's how you clear out the roaches", said Toa Jaller confidently. The horde of creatures was overwhelmed as Toa revealed themselves from all sides. They were master swordsmen, and easily cut down the brutish horde which was unable to match their expertise. The boys were finally freed when one Green Toa flew between two trees and landed, sword first, on the top of their captor's head. One swift swing and his sword was free from one captor's metallic skull, and relieving the other captor of his. The horde fled as they were cut down by the three united Toa, leaving a fifty-man horde of Bahki leaderless and fleeing for their lives. All of this had been done in twenty seconds.

"Ha! Not so tough when you have holes through your head!" Toa Lewa gloated.

"Well obviously." Nuparu answered whilst approaching their target's captives. Nuparu saw them; they were still on the floor trying to get back up. Tom had been in a hefty fight with them previously and was feeling weak, and Andrew, well, he's just lazy. Nuparu recognised them. They looked exactly like the Toa shown to him in the book.

"It's you! We've found them!" He called to the others and they gathered.

"Well, well. A lot shorter than I was expect-thinking." Lewa's speech impediment was shining through as usual. The boys were stunned to hear that they recognised them.

"You know us?" Andrew asked. Toa Jaller approached them.

"You were shown to us in a tome given to use by the Great Spirit. So, who are you and what island do you come from?" Tom and Andrew looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"We don't come from an island. We don't even come from this world." Tom explained hesitantly.

"Other worlders…." Nuparu whispered, hardly believing it. "How is this possible? There aren't any other worlds!"

"We didn't think this world existed either." Andrew answered.

Jaller puzzled over this answer. "Wait. How can you say that you didn't think this world existed if you had no idea of it?"

Tom didn't know where to begin.

"Back on our world, the Bionicle are a fictional story. You are just a bunch of Toys."

Lewa was not impressed. "Just a bunch of toys? I can assure you that we're very much real-talking right now! Or maybe I've been sleep-dreaming all of my life."

Nuparu laughed. "Maybe it was that bonk on the head you got from that Rahkshi!"

"I think we should get back to the Turaga right away. The hybrids burning stuff and all that, or did you all forget?" Jaller reminded them.

"Is that what those things were?" Asked Tom.

"We'll explain on the way."

High above the jungle a large Ussal crab rested on the hill top. The waterfall was nearby, still churning away down below. The Ussal crab was about half the height of a horse and was a preferable mount for Matoran all over Mata-Nui. This one however was different, as was its rider. The beast was snarling and oil-based foam spilled from its mouth, another of the master's experiments. The poor Rahi had been mutated to be faster, stronger and far more ferocious than the rest of its gentle kin. The rider monitored the horizon, a clearing was ahead of him and he could see a group of Toa moving off further into the distance.

Next to him three Bahki stood, ready for any command their master gave them.

"The Toa have been deceived as planned. The rest of our force will arrive out of nowhere, and the Toa will be overwhelmed. Go back to the master and tell him of our progress." The three Bahki acknowledged with a groan and made their way down the hill.

"It will not be long before this island's last defenders diminish, and Shadow's rule can begin…

"So, you're actually a fleshy thing called humans?" Lewa was trying to get the story straight. "And you move around in a flying box?"

"If you want to go to another country, then yes." Tom continued.

Nuparu joined in on the learning "And what are the Toa like back on Earth?"

"We don't have Toa." Andrew joined in as well.

"Then who keeps the peace, and evil at bay?" Nuparu asked.

"We don't have Toa guardians as such; rather we have the police and the army. They are other humans that protect us from invading countries."

"So you're saying that you come from a world of war, that you are acclimated to the sort of struggles we face?"

"Well, the war part is right, but us personally, we live a life like the Matoran." The Toa could imagine Earth, although they still pictured it with massive Rahi flying around.

"So what are the Rahi like on your planet? Do you have a Gukko bird?"

"They don't exist in our world, and we call Rahi animals or wildlife."

The group of Toa had been walking for nearly an hour, or though it felt more like ten minutes after being bombarded with so many questions. They asked the boys all about the Human race, the planet Earth, the Rahi there, what technology was like. They had never met an other-worlder before and were therefore fascinated.

"I would love to see your world one day". Lewa said.

"I don't know if our world would want to see you though, I'm afraid. They'd probably freak out and call you an alien." Andrew imagined.

Nuparu tried to remember the Earth jargon Tom had told them. "And then they would 'call' the 'plice' on a 'telephoning thing?"

"Ummm… yeah…"

The trees were dispersing away from each other. Another clearing had been reached, only this one was massive. The sight in front of them amazed Andrew and Tom. The tallest trees they had ever seen stood before them, and they were sick of trees so these ones must have stood out. They weren't the impressive part however. The trees were covered with wooden walkways and bridges that linked them. The trail of walkways went on further than they could see and all were populated with short Bionicle about their daily lives. The tree in front of them held the largest building. The great hall and Turaga Matau rested above their heads.

"Welcome to the Village of Le-Koro, my human friends."


	7. Chapter 6 - Le-Koros Inferno

The Toa made their way through the strange village of wood and rope. The entire village was suspended above the ground and wooden ladders had to be used the reach the top. The Jungle was a dangerous place, as Tom and Andrew had discovered, so the Matoran had to be kept from the dangers below. They had finally reached civilisation and could get some answers. The Toa headed for the great Hall to speak with Turaga Matau. If what the book had shown was true then the Bahki were heading to the village.

"So how many Toa are there?" Andrew asked.

"There are fourteen of us, well, sixteen of us now. The first Toa to defend this Island have been doing so since Jaller and I were Matoran, they are the Toa Nuva. Lewa is one of them." Nuparu explained.

"That's true. I've been a Toa longer than you two can mind-think." Lewa pointed to the two boys. Lewa's way of talking was getting harder for them to understand by the minute.

Nuparu continued. "Jaller and I are of the Toa Inika. We were formed when the island of Voya-Nui was taken over by the Piraka."

"So who are the others?" Andrew asked.

"Well, there is Hahli, the water Toa, Hewkii from Po-Koro the Rock village up in the north, Kongu the Toa Inika of Air and…" Nuparu hesitated for a moment.

"And?" The boys asked together.

"Toa Matoro." Jaller finished his sentence. "He was the Toa Inika of ice and our leader, but he sacrificed himself to save us and the Great Spirit."

"This is all getting too confusing." Andrew moaned.

"We'll explain later then." Jaller answered.

By now the band of Toa had reached the doors of the hall. They now stood on the strongest and widest tree in the village. Two guards stood outside as usual. They gave a curious glance to the new Bionicle passing by.

Andrew remembered something he hadn't picked up on in the conversation earlier.

"Wait, you said there are fourteen of you, but now sixteen. So who are the other two?" Tom looked at Andrew with agreement.

"That's why we have brought you here. We have something we need to show you." Nuparu and the group approached the Table at the far end of the hall. Turaga Matau wasn't in the room but Nuparu suspected that he would be along shortly.

"Why do you want to show us anything? We just want to get back home." Tom tried to explain to them.

An elderly voice was heard from behind them. "You have both been brought here for a reason. We have been shown an image of the future by the Great Spirit, an image that both of you are shown in." Turaga Matau and Turaga Vokama walked through the doorway of Matau's study.

"How did you get here so fast Vokama?" Jaller asked him bewildered.

"He came with me." Toa Kongu followed them through the doorway. All of the Toa were roughly the same height, although each was a different colour that matched their Elements. Kongu's mask looked freakier to the boys than the other Toa but don't tell him that, Le-Matoran and Toa are rather fond of their looks.

"We thought you might need us" Toa Hahli was also in the study. She was a dark Blue colour and carried a thin but elegant blade on her back.

"How did you know to come here Hahli" Jaller blushed slightly.

"Jaller, you're looking a little redder than usual." Nuparu whispered to him. This was followed by a sharp punch to Nuparu's shoulder, though he hardly seemed to notice it.

"Nixiehas seen two new stars in the sky. She told me that you were heading to Ta-Koro so I followed you, in case you needed help finding the new Toa."

"So you followed me all over the island?" Nuparu asked her.

"Well, she did until we reached the jungle, that's when we discovered something very interesting indeed." Kongu butt in. "We came across a group of Bohrok-things and after that Vokama told us the logging farm had been attacked. We saved as many as we could but, the rest had already passed on."

Andrew remembered the logging farm all too well.

"So what are those things?" Andrew asked the Toa.

"Show them the book Nuparu". Matau pointed his walking stick towards the book; it still rested on the table where they had left it before finding the boys. Nuparu opened the heavy tome but all of its contents had disappeared once again.

"We discovered this book in the archives below the lsland of Metru-Nui. Many years ago we lived there. We had technology and power similar to that on your world. But we were betrayed by Makuta Teridax. He swore to help protect the Matoran, but instead he locked them away in stasis tubes deep in the archives to recondition them to worship him. If it weren't for the Toa Metru, the current Turaga, we would have been doomed." The boys listened to Nuparu with interest.

"This book has shown us a vision of his return. He's trying to bring us to his heel again."

"I don't see what that has to do with us." Tom answered.

"Look at the book." Jaller pointed to the front page. Nothing was shown to them. Tom approached it and put his hand out to turn the page, as did Andrew. As soon as they came in contact with it, it let out a light unlike any time before. The entire hall was drowned in it and the Toa had no choice but to cover their eyes with either both their hands or their arm. Turaga Matau lost his balance and fell backwards. Turaga Vakama tried to grab him, but his own frail strength let him fall to the floor with his brother. The book did not show anything but just glowed brighter than any light you could have ever have seen. For the first time since its discovery, a voice spoke out from the book.

_"Those with the power to silence the Shadow stand together in this room. So many dangers lie ahead just as they always have, but unlike any seen before. If you do not succeed in this _task_, then thousands of worlds will end." _

The light had gone and the Toa left astonished. Their path was now clear. The boys were to become Toa and join the island in its fight against Makuta. But that is not how they saw it.

"We can't fight! We just want to go home." Andrew tried to persuade them.

"The truth is we have no way of sending you back." Vakama explained.

Jaller had an idea on the situation. "You were sent to us through a portal from your world. From what this book says you clearly have a destiny beside us, so it is your duty to fight the Makuta. Maybe the portal will send you back when the job is done."

"Maybe…" Tom whispered.

"Hold in a sec! Portal? Who the heck are you?" Kongu was so confused.

"We're not from this world. We're not even from this universe." Tom answered him.

"See! I told you there are other worlds! And you didn't believe me!" Hahli gloated and pointed in Kongu's face. He was just about to say something snide back at her but was interrupted by the door being slammed open. A Le-Koro guard was panting as he entered.

"One of the trees is on fire!" He wailed.

The Toa began to act immediately. They knew exactly what to do in dangerous situations, but Tom and Andrew were left without the faintest idea of how to act. With Matoro gone, Jaller had taken leadership of the group.

"Hahli, use your water blade to put out that fire, Lewa and Kongu, hold onto the tree and make sure it doesn't fall." He commanded them with ease.

"That's quick-thinking!" Lewa responded. The three Toa left the hall as quick as a flash.

Nuparu turned to the boys. "You two can come with us, and we'll show you what it means to be a Toa."

"Oh no! We are not Toa…" Before Andrew could continue, he was grabbed by Nuparu rather forcibly and pulled out the door. Tom and Jaller followed behind, obviously quite entertained by the event.

The blaze outside was not what they had expected. The small fire they anticipated was an inferno! Before long the entire village would be caught in it. Hahli tackled the blaze, spewing powerful jets of water from her blade into the base of the flame, but nothing would stop it.

"I don't understand it! Why won't it go out?" Hahli's attempt was halted when she was sent hurtling to the floor by a fireball. She had been hit straight in the mask and had lost her balance. The rope bridge wasn't strong enough to hold her. The rope snapped and whipped backwards, leaving Hahli falling into the jungle below. Jaller ran to the edge of the bridge near the hall. He called down to her in fear. Toa are very resistant however and she stood up without a graze on her. That was when the impending danger revealed itself.

"By the Great Spirit. Look!" Nuparu pointed out over the bridge. The fire had been started deliberately. Before the village of Le-Koro stood a horde of hundreds, no, thousands of Bahki Hunters. Their sole purpose, to lay waste to the village and kill any survivors. The leader was orchestrating the attack from the front. A host of Red Bahki, all with fire powers, stood ahead of the force and was throwing fireballs at the bases of the trees.

Jaller sprinted past Tom further down the walkway; he was determined to help Hahli at all costs. Andrew and Tom hesitated, what were they supposed to do?

"Stick with me brothers, we'll show these things what Toa are made of!" Nuparu was confident that they could deal with the horde, Tom and Andrew, not so much. The Bahki were faster than the Toa anticipated and were able to climb the towering trees with little trouble. The entire village was surrounded by Bahki. They pulled their way up to the walkways and huts to slaughter their inhabitants. The Matoran ran for their lives, the civilians fleeing to the Great Hall. The village guards stood their ground beside the Toa but it was clear they were no match.

Jaller had jumped down from the platforms and landed on an unsuspecting group of Bahki. They screeched in pain under his weight, one finding his head impaled to the floor by Jaller's golden blade. Jaller and Hahli stood back to back.

"You think we can take them all?" Hahli needed some encouragement after seeing the size of their host.

"Yeah of course! And at least this gives us to some time to bond!" Not the sort of encouragement she was looking for.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, giving him a cheeky grin.

"Bahki!" Jaller pointed his blade at an oncoming hunter preparing to relieve Hahli of her head.

She met the attacker with both agility and strength. Her assailant's brutal, yet primitive strike was easy to repel. She span on one foot and unbalanced the Bahki. He was quick, but she was quicker. Her curved blade was stuck in the beast's head. Hahli pushed her defeated opponent away with her foot, releasing her weapon. Jaller was equally quick and felled his opponents with ease.

Nuparu was still on the platforms along with Andrew and Tom. Toa Kongu and Lewa swooped overhead as they kicked the Bahki back off the walkways and attempted to put the fires out with their air powers. Great gusts of wind were blown from their blades strong enough to launch large groups of Bahki into the air, which worked to great effect! Nuparu had turned his blade on its side and was using its ranged mode. The blade was able to become a laser sniper when needed. The gun burnt through the thick skin of the Bahki and set fire to their inner circuitry. His accuracy was impressive to the boys, but they were even more impressed by the gun that had appeared on his back. An energy launcher was formed from a beam of light over his right shoulder.

"You like my Zamor sphere launcher, Humans? Its gives a much needed edge." Nuparu spoke over his shoulder with a smile. The boys noticed that Kongu was also shooting his Zamor sphere launcher at the climbing Bahki, only his had replaced his entire left hand. These Toa were full of surprises. The launchers fired bolts filled with energy that exploded inside their Target, although they were usually so fast that they just ripped through their victim. They were many types, but the Toas' were special.

Their conversation was cut short when Andrew noticed a large horde had thrown down one of the ladders, giving the Bahki easy access to the pathway in front of them.

"Nuparu! They're on their way!" Andrew called to warn the sharpshooter.

Nuparu turned to face them and was startled; he couldn't fight all of them. At least thirty were running towards them, a wooden gate standing in their path. The gate was twice the size of them but their brute strength tore it down. Jaller and Hahli still fought off the Bahki down below and the two air Toa were engaged with destroying the fire Bahki.

"Looks like it's just us, boys!" Nuparu failed to encourage them.

"But we don't know how to fight!" Tom tried to explain.

"There is a first time for everything!" Nuparu was adamant on defending the path to the Great Hall.

"What, like dying?" Andrew was back to his facetious comments.

Nuparu had switched his rifle to blade mode and was running at the Bahki. He was not as fast as the other Toa but was much stronger, outmatched only by Toa Hewkii. He fought them off one by one, smashing them to the jungle below and decapitating the smaller ones. The beasts were excited to finally be fighting and they hardly seemed to notice their comrades die in front of them.

Tom and Andrew looked at each other in panic. They thought of fleeing to the Hall but that would do no good. Jaller and Hahli grew fatigued below and faltered, leaving one Bahki enough time to stab Jaller in the left shin. Sparks flew from it as the blade left his new wound. Another Bahki had a lucky shot at Kongu with a fireball and sent him plummeting towards the greenery on the jungle floor. He landed onto a tree stump, splintering it into pieces.

Nuparu realised that the two new 'Toa' would be unable to help him. He was alone and being overwhelmed. A group of Bahki barged past him towards the hall. Now Tom and Andrew had nowhere to run and were about to be chopped up into pieces! One enthusiastic Bahki went straight for them, his blade well in hand to cleave through them. What he didn't expect was that the boys weren't unarmed after all…

Both their hands glowed as blades appeared in their grasp. They appeared just in time. The Bahki revealed a second blade in his left hand and slashed at both of them, hoping to cut them in two. The boys parried, stopping the blades in their tracks right above their heads. The Bahki was strong but together they were able to repel him. They swung their new swords at their attacker with no obvious skill. If any of the Toa had seen them at this point it would have been embarrassing.

Below them, Jaller and Hahli were fleeing to the safety of the platforms above, the Bahki horde unwaveringly pursuing them. Lewa was supporting his battle brother further away; Kongu had been knocked unconscious by his fall but had now woken up. All Toa were planning to meet up back at the hall for a final stand.

The Bahki would not give up hunting Tom and Andrew. They dodged its attacks but it was able to focus on both of them as if the other were not there. They realised if they were to defeat him they would have to coordinate together. Andrew looked at Tom and gestured towards the Bahki's leg. The Bakhi saw this and laughed inside; these fools think they can stand against the darkness? Tom swung his sword over his head to slice the Bahki's left leg. Anticipating this he moved to parry Tom's pointless attempt at an attack, but he was fooled. At the last moment Tom feinted and smashed his sword into its back.

The Bahki wailed more in shock than pain, that part was to follow. Andrew followed this by swiftly opening the Bahki's metallic throat with his own weapon. The Bahki's wail was silenced and it fell to its knees in defeat. The rest of its head was removed with a joint effort from the boys. The cheered and shared in a high five, just in time in fact to see another hundred Bahki running towards them.

"Damn it!" Andrew yelled.

Nuparu was cutting his way through the sprinting horde to reach the hall before the Bahki could. Hahli and Jaller had managed to pull themselves up a ladder just before the flames took it and sent it hurtling towards the Bahki below. Kongu and Lewa flew in from above and landed next to Andrew and Tom.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" Kongu asked.

"Spiffing."

With the team now together again they stood in defiance in front of the Halls gates.

"So much for a small fire!"Said Jaller.

"At least our book hasn't been wrong so far." Nuparu answered.

"What's it gonna show next, A flaming meteor falling on us?" Lewa saw no hope. At least that situation would end it quickly.

"You're the new Toa, you think of something." Hahli gestured to the boys.

At that moment both Tom and Andrew's blades started moving on their own. They adjusted themselves in their hands, becoming something new. Both weapons had become guns. In amazement, they grabbed their triggers and pointed their new weapons at the Bahki. They snarled and spewed bile as they headed towards the villages defenders. All Toa opened fire on the wave. The air was almost broken by the noise of their weapons. Zamor Spheres were propelled forward; beams of concentrated energy flew from Nuparu and Tom's weapons and armour-piercing rounds from Andrew's. The Bahki leading the way were cut down and formed a pile on the walkway. The bahki behind clambered over their bodies towards their prey, but they also joined them.

They had fought back many but now the army was closing in on the hall from all angles. The team split off and attempted to cover all three walkways. The bahki were coming faster than the Toa could fell them and the Toa knew defeat was approaching. What the hell were they supposed to do against this monstrosity? They couldn't even retreat to another village, for this would have left the villagers taking refuge inside the hall to the mercy of Makuta's new killers.

The army reached the hall, bringing with them more fury on the Toa. They were fighting on all sides and knew they would not win, but it was their duty to defend the Matoran to the end. Andrew and Tom were quickly brought to ground, the Bahki biting at them with their pincers. Jaller's wound was taking its toll and even he was falling to his knees. A group had reached the halls gates and were tearing it down. It had been barricaded by the Matoran on the other side but that would not be enough. A team of Matoran Warriors that had helped the civilians reach the hall were now ready with shields and spears. Thirty weak Matoran would be nothing to the Bahki.

So many thoughts went through Tom's head. He was going to die here on a strange world, his parents never knowing what had happened to them. Andrew felt the same. The Toa thought of all the lives they had failed, lives that would finally be snuffed out or pulled into slavery by Makuta. The doors fell to splinters on the floor. They smashed to the ground, revealing the horde to the Matoran. Many screamed in fear, and the soldiers wavered.

At last the leader of the Bahki revealed himself.

"Kill them all!" He screamed at his force.

His master would have the village and many Toa lives today, he was determined. The clashing of swords and the blazing fires covered up the sound of marching coming from further in the jungle. Only the Bahki furthest back heard it. They turned round in confusion and saw their death fast approaching. The cavalry had arrived…

"For Mata-Nui!" Toa Hewkii called the charge standing atop his Ussel Crab steed. Hundreds of Matoran riders followed him, all carrying long spears capable of piercing the Bahki's tough skin. The Bahki wailed as the Ussal Crabs ran them down. They were tossed and chopped to pieces by the Crabs' strong pincers. Toa Hewkii harnessed his powers to control the boulders around him, lifting them into the air and crushing his opponents Indiana Jones style! The Bahki were fleeing towards the village, but would Hewkii get there in time?


	8. Chapter 7 - Unity

The Bahki had been distracted. The stupid brutes were now too worried with the march of the Ussal Crabs to deal with the Matoran. They huddled on the walkways, fearing that the Crabs would climb up and crush them.

"What are you doing?! Get in there and rip them up!" Their master failed to rally them.

Now was their chance. With the Bahki occupied seeing their comrades being flung in all directions down below, the Toa were able to climb over the horde to reach the hall.

"Rally!" Jaller called his brothers and sister to the hall. Inside they would hold the village until Hewkii could arrive. Jaller's cry pulled the Bahki's attention back to them, but they were not so keen for blood now. Regardless of their fears they attacked. The Toa stood in a line. They were all battered and bruised. Tom and Andrew struggled to stand; this was the most exercise Andrew had had in years. Jaller still stood tall even with his wounded leg.

The Bahki grew closer to the Toa and the Matoran behind them had given up hope. They closed their eyes and waited for the horde to end their part in the world. Even the Toa felt there was little hope left, but Hewkii was right on time…

The great tree shook as the Ussel Crabs collided with its trunk. The Toa stood their ground but the Bahki were stunned. Many fell to the floor and others lost their balance. It was a miracle that the hall did not fall down on them all. With their attackers incapacitated the Toa, in unison, charged their foe. Mata-Nui's heroes found new vigour as they ended their foes' murderous rampage. The Bahki had underestimated the power of a united Toa force. Their mask powers sent the Bahki soaring back through the door, crashing into the rest of the horde. It was incredible how the Toa brought such a huge horde to heel.

The Bahki were scattering. The Matoran began to cheer and mock them, not a wise move to be honest. Even Tom and Andrew were hacking their way through, each attack teaching them further the balance of their blades. All Bahki fled down the ladders and across the walkways, except one.

"I will not run! I have nothing to fear from you, but you have everything to fear from the master!" The Bahki leader stood ready on the walkway leading to the hall, two curved blades resting in his oil-encrusted hands.

"Crawl back to the pit your master dragged you out of!" Jaller taunted the Bahki back. "Give the Makuta this message. Dare attack us again and we will destroy him once and for all!"

The Bahki was amused by this command.

"You fools do not even know who you face. My master is not Makuta. I serve the Shadow!"

The Toa were confused by this. No foe they had met before served the shadow except Makuta.

"What is this Shadow you serve!?" Nuparu called to him.

"Not what, but who is what you should ask."

Nuparu thought back to the tome he discovered. Perhaps the demon like creature in the painting was this 'Shadow'?

"Enough talk!" The Bahki Leader knew not to reveal too much, his Master's wrath was the only thing he feared and his wrath is what he would receive if the Toa were enlightened of the plan.

The Bahki leader concentrated. The Toa stood ready for him to charge but instead they were nearly deafened by a sonic pulse. The Bahki was calling his men back to war. Almost by instinct, or some sort of mind control, the Bahki around him stopped running and turned in unison to face the Toa Guardians. The fight was not over. The Bahki charged leaving the Toa no time to recover from the excruciating buzzing in their ears. They readied their weapons as the horde crashed into them.

Unbeknownst to the Bahki and the Toa, one Toa had a little surprise ready. Toa Lewa had flown above the hall as the Bahki fled and was now ready to end the invasion. He swooped over the walkway and collided, feet-first, into the Bahki leader's face. The beast screeched as he was twisted round and pulled through the rope by the force of the collision. He fell towards the burnt forest below. He landed with a thud into the shrubbery. Luckily for him Hewkii's forces had already past; unluckily for him Lewa wasn't finished yet.

Lewa landed with grace and pulled his wings from his side, for him they also doubled as blades.

"You threaten my friends and you'll get face-smashed!"

"And I thought my Bahki minions couldn't talk properly…"

The Bahki leader swung his blade at Lewa. The fight showed off the skill of both warriors, both wielding twin blades and both being blessed with strength and incredible speed. Lewa rolled over the Bahki's round head and aimed for his back, but he simply pivoted on one foot, knelt down and parried his blow. He returned the favour with a downward slice to Lewa's face, but the Toa blocked with both swords. The blow was strong and Lewa was pushed down to his knee. The Bahki swung back for a second blow, surely the Toa couldn't defend against another downwards slice like that? Knowing as such Lewa dived forward at the Bahki's legs and dragged him to the floor.

Lewa rolled over on his side, dragging the Bahki beside him, preparing it for a slice with his own blade. The Bahki just wouldn't give up and blocked again. Never had Makuta created a warrior with such skill out of these stupid beasts, so perhaps the story of this Shadow being was true. Lewa feared that he wouldn't be able to defeat this… no… he was a Toa and he could do anything. Lewa gave everything he had. Both now stood back up on their feet, parrying and giving blows back and forth. It was almost impossible to keep track of them as their speed and ferocity was unmatched.

Finally the Bahki made a mistake. He swung his blade sideways to relieve Lewa of his head, but in doing so he had left his Torso wide open to attack. Lewa ducked and gave himself the perfect spot to attack the beast's torso, but the Toa went one further. As he ducked he span round, twisted his blade in his hand to hold it upside down and rammed it into the side of the Bahki's head.

He screamed in horror and pain. The blade had pierced right through his head and was now caught slightly against a nearby tree. The ordeal of the attack and the deaths of the Matoran had left Lewa angry. This was not fitting of his character, but the Bahki had pushed him to this. He finished the Bahki leader off by kicking the blade further through. The Bahki's metal head shattered and the blade further cut into the tree. The Bahki's sparking and now lifeless body was pinned against the tree. Lewa walked away now as calm as he usually was.

"Thanks for the work out sparky."

With their army shattered and their leader dead the Bahki fled into the trees. The Toa cheered with glee and waved their weapons in the air, the day was won. The Matoran left their hall to see their village safe once again, cindered and surrounded with bodies but safe. The Ussal Crabs chased the Bahki to the edge of the village before turning back. Hewkii had left his mount and looked back towards the village.

"Now that was great timing." Lewa approached Hewkii.

"I can't let you have all the fun can I?" Damn they have made a mess of this place." Hewkii looked at the damage the Bahki had left behind.

"What brings you this far south?"

Hewkii looked at Lewa as if to tell him if he even needed to ask. He walked closer to a dead Bahki by his feet.

"Those hideous brutes did. We tracked a large group all the way from Po-Koro. They walked all the way across the sands to here where they met up with another group."

"That would be the one we found." Lewa replied. "All of our enemy's host combined to destroy this village, at least we know that they are broken now."

"I don't think this is finished Lewa."

It had been an hour since the chaos had ended. The Matoran had begun rebuilding their lively hoods and homes. They may not be great warriors but the Matoran did make excellent builders. All of the Toa had gathered in the hall again, and two Matoran attempted to repair the door as they discussed the day's events.

"You arrived just in the nick of time Hewkii. Any longer and we would have been Toa paste." Jaller and Hewkii shared a fist bump as was the Toas' custom, a rather loud fist bump.

"Today you all fought bravely. You really made me feel honoured to stand beside you" Jaller congratulated his team.

"Oh shut up with the sentiment and break out the war stories!" Hewkii always loved to discuss the intricate details of every fight and how his 'team mates' faired in it. He was a down to earth and playful Toa.

However, this was the first time that Hewkii saw the two new Toa and it puzzled him greatly.

"Anyone care to introduce me to these… are you Matoran?" They looked too tall to be Matoran and a bit short to be Toa.

"Oh, of course! Have you not seen the two new stars in the sky?" Jaller asked him.

"Jaller, I've been chasing a horde of gross murderers for the last four days, what have you been doing?" His voice was a bit gruff at times by he meant no offence. Jaller was obviously taken back by his answer though.

"My names Tom, this is Andrew." They spoke up for the first time in the last hour. The whole day had been a drain on their senses and all they wanted was to return home.

"Those are weird names. So… you must be new Toa eh? What are your elements?"

Andrew and Tom looked at each other. They hadn't even thought of that.

"We don't have elemental powers like you."

Hewkii looked disappointed.

"Well that sucks."

Nuparu tried to explain their new companions to Hewkii.

"They aren't from this world. I think that these two Toa have a destiny beyond any of ours."

"We're not Toa!" Andrew yelled. He was getting sick of this stupid destiny nonsense. They were getting home regardless of what any of these aliens thought.

The Toa were blinded as the hall filled with light. It was time for the book to have its say in the matter.

The light eased off and the Toa could see the Book leave the table and float in the air above it.

"Well this is new." Nuparu noted.

The book spoke to them again.

'The Bahki have been repelled, but they will return with further force. Set aside all thoughts of rest, for far more lies ahead of you. A great shadow is falling on this world and if you do not pierce it, your own world with fall to darkness.'

"It's talking to us." Tom whispered to Andrew.

'Go now and find a way to re-enter your world, but be on your guard for your journey here is not finished. The Shadow will soon be ready for his assault on this world and your own; do not be fooled by it… It is here.'

'Stand beside your brothers, Gods will soon descend and the harvest will begin. For now, the shadow will feast on your weakness. Destroy it.'

The book fell to the table, leaving the hall in silence. The pages turned and another image was shown to the Toa. A map to the Great Gate was drawn. Nuparu approached the tome hesitantly. He pulled his arm out to pick it up. He looked at the map in further detail. To his shock the book began to move again. This time however the book shrank rather than float.

"It wants us to take it with us." Nuparu turned to face the others.

Andrew and Tom were filled with great fear and anxiety.

"What did it mean about a harvest?" Tom asked them, almost begging them for an answer.

"Is it saying that if we fail, then our world will die?" Andrew questioned them as well.

Nuparu fell to one knee and looked into their eyes.

"Don't fear humans. We will stand with you as brothers. We will help you find a way home, but we beg you to stay for now and help us bring down this Shadow." Andrew and Tom nodded in agreement.

Nuparu stood back up and placed his right fist on his chest. Andrew and Tom saw that the Toa now stood around them encircling them. All the Toa followed Nuparu and placed their fists to their chests.

"Unity" Nuparu called.

"Duty" Jaller answered.

"Destiny" Hahli replied.

"Discovery" Tom and Andrew answered in unison.

***

In the dark the master sat upon his throne. In the dark the master schemed as he watched his foes unite. In the dark the master imagined their deaths. In the dark the master was determined to find their world. In the dark the master smiled…

"Humans. Toa. I will make you eat your hearts."


	9. Chapter 8 - From Pawn to Queen

The Toa made their way through the village, comforting those who had lost loved ones and homes. They were great warriors but also great empathisers. They felt the pain the Matoran suffered and worked tirelessly to sooth it. Tom, Andrew, Toa Nuparu and the Turaga still dwelt within the hall.

"I know you don't feel ready for this, but we will prepare you the best we can." Nuparu gave the boys council.

"Toa Kongu has left to find a great teacher for you. He will teach you how to do battle."

This grabbed their attention.

"Who?" They both asked together.

At that moment the newly refurbished doors were opened. Kongu stepped forward with his guest.

"Humans, I would like you to meet Toa Takanuva."

Before them stood a Toa who looked greater than any Andrew and Tom had seen so far. He was donned in a golden body with silvery white legs. He carried a great spear and wore the famous Mask of Light. He was one of the greatest Toa on the island. He had been great friends with Jaller when they were Matoran and this friendship lingered on, although new duties frequently pulled them apart from each other. He was once an embarrassing and clumsy fool by now he stood as a great guardian.

"Kongu has told me all about you two. I will help you to learn our ways."

Before they knew it the boys were being led by Takanuva out into the village.

"The Kohlii field will make an excellent training area." Takanuva explained their day's tasks to them.

"Anyone can wield a sword, but only the greats become part of it."

"Nuparu and Jaller told us that Hewkii once played Kohlii." Tom told the shining Toa.

"It's true. He was the greatest sportsman in his day as a Matoran. Did you know that Jaller and I also played Kohlii? We were partners. We played for the fire village of Ta-Koro, my home. Hewkii played alongside Hafu for Po-Koro the Rock village and Hahlii played for the Water village Ga-Koro."

The group were approaching the kohlii field, it seemed reasonably untouched.

"So how do you even play kohlii?" Andrew was wondering what the sport was even about.

"There are two to six goals on the field with each having two to six players per side. Each team has one player on the goal; Jaller was usually the goalie for our team. Each player has a stick with a net on one end and a large hammer on the other. The aim is to get a metal ball into one of the opponent's goals whilst the goalies protect theirs with their sticks and a shield." Takanuva's explanation of Kohlii reminded the boys of sports back home.

"That sounds a bit like hockey to me." Andrew told him.

"Hockey? Do you have sports like Kohlii in your world?! Takanuva was excited to here this.

"Oh we have loads. No Kohlii though." Tom told him.

"Perhaps you could show us some of your sports when this is done? I would be honoured to teach you Kohlii. We have recently had a match in Le-Koro and the next tournament isn't for a while though."

The Kohlii field was straight ahead. The walkways led downwards as they entered through the metal gate. The field was simple and floored with sand. Six cave-like goals were cut into the side and spectators stands rested above them. The highest was for the Turaga and the Toa. Takanuva brandished his spear which had been strapped to his back.

"The art of a Toa's skill is being able to face multiple opponents at once, but to do this you must be able to face one with overwhelming skill. Don't run before you can crawl. Now ready your weapons." Takanuva instructed them.

The boys placed their hands in front of them and like magic their blades appeared in a ball of light.

"Good. Now I will go over the very basics with you first. Attack me as well as you can. Don't worry, you can't hurt me and I won't fight back."

The boys lunged at him together. Takanuva moved with grace and parried all of their blows. He was able to face both of them and neither could break through. His Great spear gave him a long reach and he left no corner undefended.

"I see possible talent, but you attack with no discipline. Fighting me does not mean waving your blade and hoping something happens. You must concentrate and plan your moves, anticipate what I will do as a response. They both tried this but still they had no luck.

"I see that you have greater speed Tom, and you Andrew have better Strength. Use these to your advantage. I feel that you would make a good tag-team. Work together and coordinate. You both sacrifice your footing each time you strike. You will have a much better defence and better striking ability if you plan your steps. Try and keep good balance with every move. The Bahki will not hesitate to knock you down if you show that you are not disciplined."

The boys took his advice. Their attacks slowed as they concentrated more on their footing. Eventually however they discovered how they were able to chain their movements; their change in balance could flow into another attack.

"You are both doing well, but now you must learn to defend yourselves. I will not go for piercing blows but I will attempt to knock you down or away. Ready?"

"But we are not finished learning to attack." Tom said nervously.

"Both attack and defence must be learnt together, one is pointless without the other. You have seen how your balance can alter your attacks and open up new routes, but the same can be said about linking parry and lunge."

Andrew and Tom continued to attack. Takanuva saw Tom's upwards slice and span sideways. He finished his spin with a downwards slice at Tom. He anticipated this and moved to block. He was successful, but the attack pushed him to his knee.

"Good defence Tom, but when facing strong attacks it is better to dodge rather than block. See how I was able to go from a block to forcing you to the ground?"

Andrew swung his sword down as Takanuva was distracted. Takanuva foresaw this and blocked his blow. He hooked the back of Andrew's head with the bottom of his spear and pulled him towards Tom. He went tumbling towards him but Tom grabbed his hands and fell backwards. Andrew dived and rolled over him; rolling in the sand and making his way quickly back to his feet. At the same time Tom jumped to his feet and readied for Takanuva's next attack.

"Well executed. You will make a good team. I think it is time to concentrate on this. Did you know that it is possible for Toa to send warnings to each other through their masks at short distance?"

"Huh?" The boys were confused.

"We cannot directly speak to each other through our masks, but we can send messages almost like instinct in battle. It is difficult to master and we rarely use it, but I feel that you would both benefit from it immensely. Try to tap into your mask. Imagine yourself speaking to each other; think of what you want to show them."

They both tried this. Andrew focused on a stone on the ground and Tom thought of one of the goals. They felt stupid at first and saw nothing, but then…

"I see it!" Andrew shouted.

He had seen what Tom was looking at. He saw the goal for a few seconds even though he was not looking at it. They practiced like this for a while until they could show each other visions with relative ease. However each vision gave them a head ache and they soon learnt not to use this power too often.

"You two are naturals. Now use this to defeat me." Takanuva called to them.

"Defeat you? But you're too strong!" Andrew complained.

"There are two of you. Concentrate. Remember what I have taught you."

Many hours had passed since they began their training. They were exhausted but Takanuva still looked as if he had only begun, how did he have so much stamina?

"Concentrate! Don't let your fatigue steal your focus. A Toa must learn to fight for many days against uncountable opponents. You can do this!"

The boys were learning fast. They were parrying and giving blows like true Toa and they could see Takanuva was struggling. They had to end it soon or else they would simply collapse from exhaustion. Takanuva span his great spear round to trip Andrew up. Using the advice he had received during the day he shifted his balance, effortlessly rolling over the spear, surprising even Takanuva. Using his mask he had shown Tom his intentions. Andrew made it back to his feet and swiftly grabbed Tom by the shoulders. He swung him round with full force as Tom prepared for a spinning kick. Takanuva slammed into the ground; Tom's foot had nearly knocked him out!

When he opened his eyes and moved to grab his spear he saw the boys standing over him. Both had their blades trapping his neck in front and behind him whilst Andrew stood on his spear.

"Checkmate."

The Toa heard claps from up in the stands. Turaga Matau, Nokama and Vakama had been watching them for the last hour.

"Well done Toa! You have truly shown your skills!" Vakama called to them.

Takanuva smiled. His work was done. They helped him to his feet.

"Think you are ready?" Takanuva asked them.

"I hope they are, because tomorrow we leave." Nuparu was standing by the entrance.

The tiring day was finally over. Battles, bear attacks and trips down waterfalls; the boys felt like they could sleep for weeks. The Toa once again returned to the hall.

"You two deserve a well-earned rest after today. I fear that tomorrow will be even busier." Nuparu was sitting on the bench beside Tom.

"Do you think we will make it back?" Tom asked him hesitantly.

"Well the book says you'll find away, and we promised to do everything we can to help you. Toa never go back on a promise. Tomorrow we will find the 'Great Gate' the book showed us and then we'll make our move from there."

Andrew was sleeping in one of the chairs and Tom was starting to doze off himself.

"You really are curious Toa. A Toa's skill usually comes instantly to them but you too… well… slightly embarrassing. Tom had fallen asleep at that point and luckily didn't her Nuparu's remark.

Nuparu left them to their slumber and approached the book, whilst thinking of the day's events. The Bahki had fled for today, but tomorrow they may return. If they were to stop them they would have to find their source and destroy it for good. For someone to experiment on Bohrok and Vahki they would have to have a huge amount of power. Nuparu thought for a moment about the 'Shadow' being that the Bahki leader described to them. Maybe it had some link to Makuta.

Nuparu looked down at the book. The page was blank again besides one sentence written in small font in the centre of the page. It was a message for Nuparu.

'They will not return to the world they know.'

***

The Master was enraged. His army was broken. Some had ran for their lives to god knows where on the island, some were stupid enough to return to him.

"You useless excuses for soldiers! Your melted down bodies would make more useful engine coolant! You could not destroy just one measly village without getting your arses kicked by the Toa!"

"But my lord I told you that they were not ready!" The same cowardly Bohrok that had spoken to the Master before but in. He regretted it for the rest of his rather short life.

The Master screamed in rage and grabbed the Bohrok by his neck. His weight was nothing to the Master who had the strength to lift thirty humans.

"You speak without permission and you will join you brother!" The Bohrok was thrown into the wall where his dead brother hung. His body caved in.

Two petrified Bohrok knew what to do or join his fate. They picked the body up from the floor and nailed it to the wall. Now two old servants decorated the wall of the Master's sanctuary. The Master turned to the last Bahki leader.

"Send this message to the northern pits. Remove all sense of fear from the next batch. Death is the least of their worries. If they fail me…well… I have plenty of wall space for them… and you."

The Bahki leader had learnt not to show any sign of fear, even though every essence of him was drowning in it.

"I think it might be time for us to share our new toy with Mata Nui's servants. With luck they will try to find us, and I will lay out a welcome mat for them. Let the Toa play with a being beyond their comprehension. And as for them humans… one way or another they will squeal to me songs of their world. Their people will learn of our world… and fear it."

The Master turned to the arm of his chair. Perched on top of it was a dark seeing stone. The broken piece of rock had been encrusted with dark power. Through it the Master watched his foes scheme, and through it he would watch their doom.


	10. Chapter 9 - The Great Gate Opens

* Just a note before the chapter to Galem, unfortunately I can't reply to your questions because you can't reply to guests on :( However if you were to make an account then I will be able to :). To answer your question regarding where Tahu and the other Toa Nuva are, Some of them up in the North dealing with the Bahki Menace near Po-Koro whilst others either just haven't been met yet or are on Metru-nui helping the Matoran to move back in. Legend of Earth takes place after the Toa Mahri and before the Phantoka so don't worry, you will see all the Toa as the story progresses!

And now onto the chapter!*

The sun rose over the jungle and reflected off the damp wood. It had been raining most of the night which had cooled down the previously burning wood. The village was still quiet from the grief of the day before. The village would have a few villagers less now.

"Do you think they are ready?"

"They showed great promise, but I feel that their heart is not in it."

"It's only to be expected. They just want to get back to their world."

"You heard the book. They are here to stay for now and are destined to help us. If they complain then I could always thump them until they see sense."

"Kongu!"

"Hey I'm joking! Jeez Hahli, you have no sense of humour. Maybe I need to thump one into you."

"Try it and I'll break your arm, wind walker."

The Toas' discussion had woken the boys. All of the Toa besides Lewa were ready to go. One Toa had to stay and Lewa opted to secure the village.

"I hope you two are well rested, because we may have a long walk ahead of us."

They rubbed their eyes, almost breaking them with their metal hands. Two days had passed and they were still not used to their new bodies.

"So where are we going?" Tom asked them, still partly asleep.

"Exactly where the book has told us. We promised to find the Great Gate to get you home, but I fear it may not be that simple. Once we have found it, we are heading straight to this 'Shadow's' lair." Nuparu explained whilst waving the book.

"You know where it… he is?" Andrew was dumbfounded.

"The book showed us last night. He's right in the centre of the island here." Nuparu showed them the tome and pointed to their destination.

"Kini-nui." Andrew read it out loud.

"Before you ask, it's an age old temple. Makuta Teridax built his lair underneath. That is where Takanuva defeated him a while back and pushed him off the island." Jaller told them.

Andrew thought for a moment.

"So you think this Shadow has taken the lair for his own ends?" Andrew asked the Toa.

"No, that would be too obvious. I think that is what he may suspect us to believe. We think that his lair may be part of the temple itself."

"He could have a trap set up for us." Tom warned them.

"Of course he has a trap! That's why we're going. We walk into traps and come out fine all the time." Kongu gloated.

"But this time it will be different. We will all be caught and defeated once and for all in this brilliant trap. Isn't that right, Shadow?" Nuparu spoke to the air, his voice echoing around the hall.

"What are you doing?" Andrew asked him more confused than ever.

"Speaking to the enemy. How else do you think that he was able to know our every move? He knew exactly where you two would be. He knew where to ambush you in the jungle and where we would take you. He has been watching us all this time."

The Master watched this Charade with interest. The Toa were not as dim-witted as he imagined them to be. For the first time the Master was able to do what he had been aching to do since the start of his conquest. He increased the power of the seeing stone using dark magic and spoke to his arch-enemies.

"Very Good Nuparu, you are more than a match for me. Please, find time in your busy schedule to drop by and visit me soon, I am dying to show you what I have been up to." Shadow spoke with an incredibly deep and almost God-like voice.

"We have seen enough blood shed by your hands coward. So what are you? One of Makuta's cronies?" Nuparu was determined to clear the cloud of mystery Shadow had placed them under.

"Cronies? You have been listening to those Matoran you love so much for too long. You are a Toa Nuparu, speak with a mightier vocabulary. I am no Crony as you crudely suggest, I am his successor."

The Turaga were listening along with the Toa and joined in with the interrogation.

"So you are a creation of the Makuta? Another of his pawns to idolise himself?" Vakama asked him.

"I am his greatest servant. I could crush all of you worthless excuses for guardians before you could blink. Do you think that two aliens can give you hope? I have an army, a weapon even you could not defeat and knowledge of the Great Gate from you. What do you have? A dusty book and two petrified organics?"

Shadow's ploy was working. The boys were losing any hope they may have had of standing a chance against him.

"If you are as strong as you say, then reveal yourself and let us end this!" Jaller drew his sword.

"Don't be so quick to commit suicide fire-spitter. I could strangle the life out you in a second but why should I have all the fun? Besides, I have a new toy to test out on you. Come to Kini-Nui and learn a little about your world's history."

"This guy is starting to hack me off something chronic!" Kongu drew his sword at this point.

"Goodbye Toa, I have a Gateway to dismantle."

And with that the talk was ended.

"We need to get moving as fast as we can." Jaller sheathed his blade.

Andrew and Tom were already on their feet. Shadow may have been ready to destroy the last hope they had of getting home. The Toa left the hall in a hurry, saying goodbye to the Turaga as they walked through the huge doors. The Matoran watched them as they passed. Many even left their wooden houses just to see them. To their surprise the Matoran started to speak.

"Thank you Toa."

"I owe you my life Kongu."

"We all owe you our lives!"

Some started to clap. Others cheered and whistled. Andrew and Tom felt like failures. They weren't heroes. This wasn't their world. Takanuva may have been able to show them how to use their weapons, but they were humans at heart.

The Toa had a long journey ahead of them and little time to dally. Down the ladders they went as Andrew and Tom took one last look at Le-Koro, this may be the last time they see any form of civilization. The Toa left the clearing and the grateful village behind.

The group headed up north. The Jungle had taken a huge expanse of the South and many have been known to get themselves lost for months. The Jungle was still damp from the rain and the smell of wet leaves was overpowering. The ground got thicker as they journeyed on. Andrew and Tom's metallic feet were caked in mud. Eventually they had had enough.

"Couldn't we have picked a better route?" Andrew complained.

"The other way goes around the whole island. Fancy a stroll that way?" Kongu's answer quickly shut him up.

"So what path are we taking?" Tom wanted some clarification as well.

"The Map says that the Great Gate is northwards. We can find it and then continue north to Kini-Nui." Nuparu was still holding the book and leading the way at the front of the group.

"Is the ground going to get softer?" Tom asked.

Kongu looked at Jaller.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Jaller turned round and explained their path.

"The Fau Swamp still lies ahead before we get to Kini-Nui. Well it was a swamp; it's more of a bog now after the Bohrok had their way with it."

The boys didn't ask any more questions, they feared what the answers might be. The Jungle rose up as it met the roots of Mangai Volcano. True enough, the ground became more slippery as they approached the swamp. Hours had passed and there was still nothing but jungle and hills.

"The swamp is just up ahead." Kongu explained to the rest.

Andrew and Tom had shut off. The last three days had been exhausting and they had begun to hallucinate. They pictured home far away from the trouble this land had caused them. Still, their experience was a once in a lifetime opportunity, a secret that could never be told, one that would have to go with them to the grave.

"You said the swamp was up ahead! All I see are more hills." One more mile and Andrew felt he would collapse.

"After the hills then!" Jaller called back. The boys groaned with frustration.

The hill they were now traversing took them high over the jungle. The land ahead was covered in tall and dangerously sharp rocks. They path was uneven and curved along the side of the hills. The air had grown quiet; the group could no longer here the noisy wildlife that lived below their feet. The silence was cut short however when the rocks above began to fall. Just small stones rolling down the hillside they thought, until a huge boulder went tumbling towards them. The group split off just in time and hit the deck as the boulder disintegrated over the pathway. The path fell into oblivion below along with boulder fragments.

"I was wondering when they would turn up!" Kongu saw the cause of the 'gift' that just came rolling towards them. The Bahki were back.

Although the group was mostly unharmed, a few were not so lucky. Andrew, Tom and Nuparu had been dragged away with the path. The whole world span as their dizzying fall refused to stop. The remains of the boulder cratered the ground, revealing a tunnel underneath. Unable to stop, the Toa fell straight through. Their landing rumbled the remaining ground above causing it to cave in. The tunnel was darkened and the Toa were left alone as their brothers fought for their lives high above them.

"Right who's not dead?" Nuparu's deep voice echoed through the tunnel, making it almost inaudible. The two boys groaned.

"So, let's see where this tunnel leads." Nuparu was already back on his feet. Strangely the tunnel ahead was filled with light. Nuparu's mask was glowing!

"What? I come from Onu-Koro, I'm used to underground villages." The Matoran in Onu-Koro had adapted to living in the dark and digging a larger village for themselves. They were Mata-Nui's very own Dwarves.

Tom and Andrew's armoured bodies were further scratched and chipped. The amount of war scars they had received over the last couple of days was ridiculous, and growing. Nuparu checked the Tome. The map was still clearly printed in the first page.

"I think this might actually be it!" Nuparu called back to the boys as the group progressed through the tunnel.

"Be what?" They called back.

"You way back home."

They had reached the point on the map where the Great Gate supposedly resided. The entire island had been searched by the Matoran over the years but new discoveries and chronicles were being written every day, it would make sense that the Matoran would not have found the Gate if it was hidden under the hills. The tunnel expanded further and further outwards until the Toa came to a huge chamber. The room ahead was lit by an eerie green glow in the centre. Surrounding it was an archway carved from stone. Large runes covered the front, back and sides of the arch.

"I've never seen this language before." Nuparu told them.

"Perhaps this was built by your ancestors?" Tom suggested.

"I think it may have even been built by the Great Spirit himself."

The two boys looked confused. Before they could ask Nuparu had begun to explain.

"Our world was built by the Great Spirit. All of us came from him and this language looks similar to that etched onto the inside of Toa Takanuva's mask of Light. He was the Great Toa sent by the Great Spirit himself to stop the Makuta. I think you really do have a destiny beyond what we can comprehend."

Unable to hold back the anticipation anymore, Andrew and Tom approached the arch and began walking through it. Nuparu was concerned, were they about to abandon him and his people? Had his journey over Mata Nui for them been in vain? They boys passed through the gate and… nothing. The Great Gate was nothing but an arch with carvings in it.

"Now what!" Andrew yelled in frustration.

He kicked the stone only to hurt his foot. The ground began to shake below them. Dust and cobwebs broke away from the arch as it sank into the floor of the cave. The centre of the arch broke apart as rectangle hideways opened up in the floor. The two boys grabbed the archway pieces to stop it, but nothing they did worked. The holes closed, leaving the Toa with no hope.

"Well that's a huge kick in the…" The ground shook again. This time though, a pedestal rose from where the arch once stood. Slowly their hope returned to them. The map disappeared and the tome and was replaced with text.

_The Gateway is open. Your world waits for you, but wait it must. _

Their time on Mata-Nui was not yet over. Not while Shadow still threatened the Matoran. The pedestal had stopped. It was just less than half the height of Nuparu. The top of the pedestal fell apart and inside the Great Gate rested.

"A great Kanohi Mask!" Nuparu was in awe.

Before them was a new Golden mask. It had flattened triangular eyes and fan-shaped circles on each side. It was far larger than any of the Toas' usual masks. Nuparu, strangely, seemed to recognised it.

"I've seen this before. Or at least it must be the brother of the mask we've seen. Back when Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii and I first became Toa, we fought a traitor called Brutaka. His mask looked exactly like that."

Tom had pulled the mask away from its hovering position above the pedestal. The mask felt extremely heavy in his arms. He couldn't imagine how it would have felt to a human.

"At least we've found our way home."

Before the group could celebrate, they were distracted by something crawling towards them on the floor. A robot slug-like creature was moving towards them slowly.

"What are these Nuparu?" Andrew asked as he bent down to look at it.

As he did the creature opened its large, circular mouth and revealed its razor-sharp teeth. The beast lunged at Andrew's foot and refused to let go.

"Get it off!" Andrew was kicking around to release his foot but the slug's iron-clad jaw wouldn't budge.

"Hold still!" Nuparu commanded. He unsheathed his blade and sliced the creature from tail to head. His was inches away from Andrew's foot. Its grip finally withered and its two halves fell to the stone floor.

"Now let's go before you get into any more trouble." Nuparu put away his sword.

Once again the cave began to rumble. The walls crumbled away and chunks of the ceiling barely missed the group.

"I don't think that thing was alone…"

The group was surrounded by hundreds of the damn things. They headed for the exit, their metal feet echoing through the room as loud as gun shots. Many creatures jumped at them as they reached the doorway on the opposite side of the room to the one they came through. Even the walls through the exit were falling away.

"So what are these?"

"Parasites I assume." Nuparu answered the boys.

Clearly no help was going to come from Nuparu. There were so many Rahi on Mata Nui that had gone undiscovered by the Matoran. Finally the exit was in sight, but to their dismay a large boulder acted as a door. Even with Nuparu's digging skills they would never get away in time. Too many to fight, not enough time to run; the group were screwed.

Nuparu began digging all the same. The parasites reached them. The boys closed their eyes and Andrew covered his face with his arms as they jumped, their sharp teeth poised to rip them apart. The Parasites went no further. The boys still stood seconds after the parasites had leaped at them. They opened their eyes. Many parasites lay in front of them unconscious or in pain. Their vision was crackling as if they were inside an electric dome. They had been protected.

Andrew had discovered his mask power. His Golden mask was able to emit a shield to protect him and the group.

"Now this would have come in handy days ago!" He said to himself.

Tom felt slightly jealous of Andrew but he knew that his own power would be revealed soon enough, and he was sure it would be much cooler. The parasites gave up. Unable to penetrate the shield and being shocked each time they even attempted, they skulked back into their cave. The new mask was safely with them still in Tom's hand, and Nuparu had managed to shift the boulder.

The daylight almost blinded them after their trip underground. The sun was still shining and steadily drying the wet ground. They had emerged into a set of ruins. They looked back at the tunnel now that Andrew's shield had dissipated. The parasites dare not follow them into the sunlight. Nuparu stood and stared at the ruins. His face was filled with disgust.

"These weren't ruins last week. We're in Le-Kini. This was a temple built by the Matoran to dedicate to Toa Lewa, and The Makuta has destroyed it…" Nuparu's left fist was clenched.

The Kini temples were the only way the Matoran could give something back to the Toa in return for everything they had done for them, and Makuta had taken that away from the Le-Matoran. Andrew and Tom looked around for any sign of the other Toa. The hills were too high to see past now; the only thing in site was Fau swamp up ahead.

Above though, they were being tracked. The last Bahki Leader had split off his forces to find the three missing Toa. It had been a long fight, and countless of his forces had been cut down, but at last the Toa had been subdued, their weapons taken and the Bahki's morale restored. Upon his great Ussal crab the leader called the charge.

Tom, Andrew and Nuparu turned to see a mass of Bahki marching towards them down the hillside. The survivors of the village attack had amassed anew and were ready for revenge. With blades in hand the Toa prepared themselves. Remembering their training the boys scanned for possible targets. The two forces classed. Bahki were cut down. Nuparu, now angry at seeing the devastation of Le-Kini carved his way through the beasts. The boys training had paid off as they found themselves now much more capable of fighting their foes.

Bodies were falling everywhere, but the Toa's success couldn't last. The leader charged his Ussal Crab towards Nuparu. Unable to counter its giant claws he was grabbed and tossed into the crowd. He was beaten and his weapon taken. Continuous kicks and punches followed one after the other until Nuparu struggled no longer.

Now in fear of their lives the boys continued hopelessly. The large group bested them. Suffering the same fate as Nuparu the boys groaned in pain. Their blades joined their brothers', and the mask was torn from the backpack Tom had been given by the Matoran. The mask was handed over to the leader, who now had dismounted his snarling steed. Immediately he had an idea of what it could be. The master had told them to hunt the Toa, bring them to him and destroy any strange objects they had in their possession.

The mask quickly found itself on the floor. The leader stomped on it to no avail. The bahki smashed it with their weapons, nothing having any effect. The boys were relieved… until they heard a cracking noise. The Bahki continued until the Mask finally gave in. The mask broke apart into two pieces. Together the Bahki cheered as Tom and Andrew's last hope of seeing home fell to pieces.


	11. Chapter 10 - Nature's Wrath

The Fau swamp is a dangerous path to traverse. The Bahki could not delay. As much as they feared entering the swamp, they feared their Master's wrath far more. The Toa had their hands bound with thick rope; those who were still unconscious were carried or dragged through the murky swampland. They could try to escape if they wished, although the Bahki's numbers were more than enough to overpower them. Without their weapons the Toa wouldn't last long. Unbeknownst to the Bahki though, they were leading the Toa exactly where they wanted to go. With luck, they thought, they should be lead right to Shadow.

The Bahkis' grief from the swamp was clear. The soft ground was challenging to traverse and the Bahki's thick feet struggled to free themselves from the bog. The Toa however were much more nimble. Out of spite, one Bahki pushed Kongu forward towards a thick puddle. He landing face first in the muck, giving the Bahki a much needed moment of laughter. Kongu scraped the swamp water from his mask and stood up; he felt every ounce of his strength in his body preventing himself from strangling the Bahki to death. It would be easy, and he would revel in seeing the heartless beast's neck slowly crumple inwards. Any force now though would result in further beatings from the rest.

The land was no longer clear. Great trees now surrounded the Toa and the Bahki horde as they drew ever closer to Shadow's domain. The Toa's captivity was about to come to an end though as Toa Kongu knew all too well the Rahi that dwelt in this land. He knew that they were heading straight towards a trap.

"Watch your step guys." Kongu whispered to the group hoping that the Bahki wouldn't hear him.

Andrew turned his gaze towards the floor, as did Tom. It seemed safe enough at first apart from the slippery floor of the bog, but something stirred in their peripheral vision. Something was moving below them, slithering across the Swamp; the inhabitants had been woken.

Some Bahki had also noticed the floor moving below them. One stamped at it to make whatever Rahi that was following them leave, big mistake. The creature itself crawled out of the water and lunged at the Bahki. It sunk its long, red syringe-like fang into the Bahki's leg. Screeching enough to give Andrew and Tom a headache, The Bahki grabbed its leg and fell backwards into the bog, splashing the Toa with the fowl ooze. The Bahki's screech lowered as the creature's poison took its toll. The Bahki horde swept the floor frantically with their weapons whilst also trying to keep the Toa in their sights. Swords splashed through the bog and further muck was thrown into the air as the horde's snarls flooded the air.

"The whole place is infested with Bog Snakes!" Kongu warned the group. Turaga Matau had also discovered the dangers of this area when he himself was a Toa.

The group was encircled by the serpents. One bite to a weak area of armour is all it took and they would be doomed. It was now or never, they had to escape the Bahki before they lead them through yet more treacherous lands.

"Hewkii!" Jaller shouted. Hewkii grabbed the electrified chain attached to his back and used it as a garrotte to strangle his Bahki captor. Before the Bahki could react, Hewkii used the chain to twist the Bahki round and smash him into his nearby allies. The Toa were free at last and the Bahki were now lying in the muck or distracted by the serpents that now bit at anything they could grasp with their fangs.

"Keep away from the water!" Kongu instructed the group.

"One last thing to do." Takanuva said as he faced the largest Bahki amongst them. He was twice the height of a Toa and wore a large, dark Brown sack that sealed the Toas' weapons away from them. With brute strength the large foe tried to crush the shiny Toa who bounded over him at just at the right moment. The Toa had gone. Totally confused the stupid creature searched around him. Takanuva hung on for dear life as the Bahki he clung to searched the Swamp. He pulled at the sack to tear it open, but the Bahki felt him in time. He grasped the Toa and flung him into the water. The beast stomped at Takanuva who was still too quick even whilst covered in half the swamp.

Kongu flew over the top of the Huge Bahki in an attempt to rip the bag open himself but the creature simply waved his arms as if to swat him like a fly. Takanuva stood back up and ran for cover with Andrew and Tom who were talking shelter from the snakes behind a rotten log. Takanuva wiped the muck off his mask with his forearm.

"We can't stop him. I'm useless without my spear." Takanuva told them.

The other Toa fought the Bahki that panicked around them or attempted to bring the Huge Bahki down. Around them the Swamp had turned to utter chaos.

"Listen as I curse us all, how could this get any worse?" Andrew joked.

The stump shattered as Jaller was flung through it. The boys and Takanuva splashed into the swamp water around the log to avoid him.

"Andrew! Stop saying that you… complete… moron." Tom took a pause between his words to punch Andrew in the arm.

"That wasn't the Bahki." Takanuva told the boys as he moved to help Jaller.

The Bahki were now fleeing towards them. Behind them even more fearsome foes approached.

"Nui-Jaga!" Hahli yelled. The group were being charged by gigantic scorpion-like creatures. They were armed with huge, metallic pincers and electric stingers that hung down towards their backs, almost as if they were staring at the Boys before pouncing. Each was about the size of a large car, and very angry. They preyed on the Bog snakes that lived in the area, and they saw the Toa and the Bahki as a threat to their food supply. The bogs snakes fled into the ground or further into the swamp. Some Nui-Jaga grabbed at them to feed whilst others tore the Bahki apart.

Things were desperate, the Toa either got their weapons back at that moment or they all died. Takanuva, Jaller and Andrew ran at the large Bahki. Tom however didn't move. His Silver mask began to glow just as Andrew's did back in the cave. Almost by instinct he walked towards the Nui-Jaga.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Andrew shouted at the group.

"He'll never survive!" Jaller warned them.

Takanuva was ready to run at him when the large Bahki Slammed his monstrous fist down at them. They had no choice but to dive out of the way and abandon Tom. A million thoughts went through Andrew's head. They were surrounded and unarmed and his best friend was walking to his doom. Where to go he had no idea. If he ever got back home by some miracle, how would he explain that Tom had been murdered by giant scorpions?

Tom's head was clear though. As he approached the slaughtering Rahi they stopped their charge as his mask did its work. Through the powers of his mask he spoke to them.

"We mean you and your people no harm. We have been held captive by these Bahki creatures. It was the monsters that they were mutated from them that destroyed your home. Please, if you help me and my friends we promise to bring justice and prosperity to you and your people.

Tom's mask was not only allowing him to speak to these impossible creatures, it was also calming them and partly persuading them, showing them all the reasons why they should obey. The leading Nui-jaga bowed to Tom and agreed. Tom was delighted, they were saved from the Nui-jaga and he had proved himself right that his mask power was way cooler than Andrew's! The Nui-Jaga didn't leave its bowing position. It pointed towards its back; it was offering Tom a lift!

Tired, filth-ridden and bruised the Toa fought on against the large Bahki. The sack was weakening and they could see their weapons through the newly made holes. Finally Jaller was able to tear the sack open and the Toas' weapons came tumbling out. Grabbing them as quickly as possible, the Toas' morale returned to them. The beast was brought down with continuous stabs and slices to its legs. One final blow to the temple ended its rage.

It was no time to celebrate however. Many Bahki were still willing to fight and were heading towards the Toa, including their leader. Readying their weapons the tired Toa prepared for another fight, but they were rewarded with a sight they did not expect. Tom led the Nui-Jaga in a charge atop their leader. The fifty-odd Bahki heard the scorpions behind them and turned to face their doom.

"Oh sh-" The Rahi obliterated the last of the Bahki. Limbs were thrown everywhere as the Toa dodged them.

Once again the swamp grew quiet. Tom stepped down from his steed and joined his brothers.

"You're alive! Kohlii head! You could have been Scorpion bones!" Andrew embraced his friend.

"Could have been, but I'm…"

"Are you sure you've never been here before?" Jaller interrupted Tom. Andrew and Tom shared in a pragmatic laugh.

Lying in the swamp, one Bahki still struggled and crawled away. That was until Takanuva stood on his arm.

"Arrgghh! When will you idiots give up and realise that you can't survive Shadow's retribution? When he has dealt with you, your human friends will be next!"

Kongu approached the taunting leader with his blade ready.

"When you threaten my friends you threaten my blade, and he doesn't take kindly to threats."

"Stand down Kongu, we need him." Takanuva warned him.

Kongu stood down with disappointment.

"Why on Mata-Nui would I help you?" Takanuva twisted his spear into the Bahki's wounded arm.

"No! I'll tell you what you want." The sound of the mechanics tearing apart in its arm was strangely cringe worthy for Tom and Andrew by now.

"Oh, we don't want you tell us anything. We want you to show us." Takanuva smiled at him.

"But he'll kill me!" The Bahki protested.

"Not before we do."

Takanuva pulled his new prisoner to its feet. He placed his spear to its neck and made clear that any attempt to escape would be swiftly ended. The rest of the Toa cleaned the swamp muck from their weapons and prepared to set out.

"Now tell me Bahki, where exactly is your master." Takanuva threatened him again with his spear.

"He's waiting for you in his tunnel beneath Kini-Nui. We built it before we were..." The Bahki hesitated.

"Before you were mutated. He formed you from Bohrok and Vahki didn't he? One designed to wipe the island clean of life and the other to protect it back on Metru-Nui. He even gave you personalities." Takanuva continued his sentence for him.

"Yes."

Jaller looked puzzled.

"To create personalities or souls for drones would require an unbelievably amount of power." Jaller spoke to the group. "Even the Makuta wouldn't be capable of that without some sort of foreign power source.

The Bahki decided to continue. "He has it. An ancient artefact and he's searching for the rest."

Takanuva was concerned by what the Bahki was revealing.

"The rest of what." He asked with fear brewing.

"An ancient horror. Like the one we discovered."

The Toas' worst fears were being realised. Shadow was more of a threat than anticipated.

"No more. No more…" The Bahki would not reveal anything else.

Takanuva stared into the eyes of the beast for a moment perplexed. He saw a monster, bred for nothing but carnage but when he looked past that he saw a victim.

"You hate your own existence. You hate what you are but you have been programmed to survive."

Without warning Takanuva ended the Bahki's life with a single thrust of his spear. With its chest pierced the Bahki's life drained away.

"Let your life of misery end, and may the misery of others die with it." Takanuva whispered.

The Toa were all filled with different emotions. Confusion, anger, and perhaps just a hint of pity.

"We continue onwards until we find this Shadow and put an end to him." Takanuva walked on towards the North. Leaving the Nui-Jaga and the body-filled swamp behind, the Toa pressed on to finally meet their new enemy face to face.


	12. Chapter 11 - Shadow's Game

Their two day journey finally came to its end. Standing before them was another clearing. The trees surrounded the large open space that was Kini-Nui. In the centre stood a large shrine with four stairways leading to the top; four sharp pillars had been erected by the stairs. It had been a while since Takanuva had defeated the Makuta in this realm, but once again evil returned to this sacred place.

"Kini-Nui. Why is it always Kini-Nui?" Jaller asked.

"At least we didn't have to walk all over the island this time." Takanuva answered.

The Mask of Light led Jaller and Takanuva all over the island to find the seventh Toa Nuva. Little did Takua, as he was called then, realise that he himself was destined to become the Toa of Light.

The area looked the same to the group. Finding Shadow's lair would be no easy feat. Luckily for them, Bahki were not known to be quiet creatures. Atop the hill the group stood on, partly concealed by the last of the Jungle they could see a Bahki scout party returning. They all knelt as low as they could get as not to be spotted.

"Do his armies ever end?" Kongu complained.

"I fear that we haven't even scratched the surface." Jaller replied to him.

The scout party searched the area around Kini-Nui to make sure they were not followed. Eventually they made off further East into the Jungle.

"Let's go." Takanuva told the rest as he slowly made his way down the hill.

Tom took one last look at the Tome for encouragement.

_The Horror Waits._

Not encouraging at all. Whatever Shadow had hidden away in his tunnels, Tom thought it would be disastrous if it was ever set loose. The Toa followed the scout party back into the Jungle, ensuring that they made as little sound as possible. Of course that's not easy when you're traversing a Jungle with giant metal feet. The group came to an area devoid of life. The ground had been dug away and the trees around it wrenched from the Jungle floor. A huge stone door had been ruggedly placed in front of the newly-made tunnel dug into the Hillside.

One Bahki approached the door and placed its hand upon it. An electric jolt was sent through the entire structure as the door began to split into two pieces and slip downwards. The scout party made their way through, well, all but two. They stood outside the door to guard it.

"Two guards? Shadow needs to hire some better security." Kongu bragged.

Takanuva approached them from behind as silently as he could. He stood up behind the closest, firmly grabbed its head and ripped it sideways. As he did this he kicked the other over onto its side. Before it could make a noise, Jaller ended its life with one thrust through its head. Knowing what to do, Jaller cut his victim's hand off and placed it upon the door. The same jolt was sent through it as it fell into the floor. Shadow was waiting for them.

The tunnel ahead was barely lit by a few torches chained to the walls.

"Blades ready all." Jaller commanded.

Nervous as hell, Tom and Andrew readied their weapons. Were they really about to do this? Would their training be enough to stop a servant of the Makuta? They struggled to put all thoughts of home out of their minds so that they could concentrate on the fight ahead. The tunnel sloped down further underground, leaving some of the Toa wondering if it would connect with Makuta's old lair. The group were on their guard and ready for any Bahki they may come across. The Bohrok had tried to dig the tunnel as smooth as they could, but their attempt at the floor was rather pathetic. Trying not to twist their angles, if that was even possible anymore, the boys followed Nuparu who was now ahead of the group with his mask glowing.

It seemed that Shadow had further surprises for them. Without warning Nuparu took one more step forward and found the floor cave-in below him. What light was left in the tunnel was shrouded by dust and rubble as Nuparu disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn it! I'm going after him." Kongu yelled.

"Don't go near that hole. That might have been a trap." Takanuva warned him.

"All the more reason to get down there." Jaller butted in.

"We find our way down, stop Shadow and then find a safer route to get him out. The last thing we need is to split up in this place."

Reluctantly they gave in. Takanuva had not led them astray before and they hoped he wouldn't this time. Taking the outmost care, the group hopped across the newly made gap in their path. Tom stared down. The glow from Nuparu's mask was nowhere to be seen. He hoped for the best and joined up with the rest of the Toa. Finally the tunnel levelled off and joined up with a large room. The atmosphere was dank and the Toa found it hard to breathe.

The room was mostly empty. Looking closer they could see a large throne concealed at the end of the room; its dark colour contrasted with the rest of the cave. A small stone glowed on the arm of the Throne, The only source of light besides four torches on the walls. The Toa stepped forward, looking in every direction for their enemy. More tunnels lead in different directions cut into the side walls. To the right of the Throne two Bohrok hung from nails, their heads sloping downwards.

"Show yourself!" Takanuva's voice echoed.

"Welcome. You are just in time to try out my new Toy." Shadow's deep voice returned.

"Enough of these Games Shadow! People have died because of your ambitions. Surrender to us now and we will spare you." Takanuva's negotiations were futile.

"Please do come in. Let us put this nasty business behind us."

The side tunnels and the exit behind them were closed with huge pieces of stone that fell from the ceiling. In front of them the wall and Throne was raised. The seeing stone rolled from its resting place and smashed against the floor; dark power dissipated from it.

"He sure does like his sliding doors." Kongu joked.

Light flooded the room as its size was more than doubled. With determination the Toa moved forward. The entire room was becoming an arena. The stands were filled with Bohrok. Atop the centre of the arena sat Shadow, blanketed in a veil of darkness, disguising his true form. The Bohrok wailed with excitement.

"So how did you like my army, Toa? Shadow asked the nervous heroes.

"Disgusting, vile creatures created for an evil purpose." Jaller answered him.

"And are you any different?! You are lower than the Matoran you relish. You were made as protectors, simple walking statues to protect the Great Spirit's Toy Puppets. Do you think they would have a shred of care for you if you were not 'Mighty' Toa? Perhaps we should test this…"

"We care not for your opinion of us. You have taken these Machines and turned them into monstrosities. You created souls for them; you tortured them with their own existence! I saw the fear and pain in your experiments eyes!" Takanuva showed his opinion of Shadow quite clearly.

"And wasn't it beautiful? These are just the start. I have huge plans for the rest of this rock you call a home. My armies in the North will conquer the village of Po-Koro, and then who knows? Ga-Koro? Ta-Koro? The island will overflow with the torn bodies of Matoran for miles! The sad thing is you will not be there to see it."

The Toa couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Makuta had attempted to enslave the Matoran to his will countless times, but this 'Shadow' was planning on a massacre.

"What even are you? You have power beyond anything the Makuta could create." Jaller asked him.

"Yes… My creation has left him weak. But Hidden from all of you, great artefacts of power lay buried across this island and others across this world. With these, he will return to his former glory. As for my own ambitions, they go beyond this putrid world. Yes Toa, there are other worlds out there. Look at those things that accompany you."

Shadow had referred to Andrew and Tom.

"I think we have all had enough of this chat. Would you like to play a game?"

The tunnel began to rumble. Below Shadow a great machine formed from glowing wires and pillars was raising from the floor.

"My new Toy, my new Artefact has lost its power over the years, but its potential is still impressive. If only I had a being of great power to channel from… Oh of course! I have one!"

The machine rising from the floor did indeed have a being of power wired into it, a guardian of Mata-Nui.

"Nuparu!" Jaller yelled. He began to run to his aid when the left wall of the arena broke away. The Bohrok above were sitting safely away from the impending hole. From the gap something was stirring.

"Say hello to a weapon of ages past."

Before them was an ancient construct. A huge metal knight limped into the arena. The years had clearly rusted parts of it away and battle damage could be seen all over its body. Its leg was damaged but it was still able to walk. Nuparu's eyes were glowing red as power was drawn from his mask.

"Let's have our first players. Other-Worlders?

Andrew and Tom stood just where he wanted them, ahead of the group. Shadow raised his arm and stretched his veil of darkness. The boys were split off from the other Toa. They raised their weapons and slashed at the cloud. Nothing would work; it was like it was made of solid metal. Shadow used his power to float down to them, transforming into Shadow itself.

"They have told you that you are to be heroes. What do you think? This is not your world. Their concerns are not yours. For them to ask you, nay, order that you will fight with them for their world is obscene. Ask yourself, how old are you? Who are you? You may have been clad in this armour but in your heart you are infants to this world."

Shadow revealed an arm. He waved it once across Tom's face. His metal body faded in front of him and was replaced with his human form. Tom looked at his human hands. He had never felt so vulnerable. Shadow did the same to Andrew. Standing as humans in this arena, they didn't stand a chance.

"Poor humans. Forced into a war for a world that has nothing to do with them. Go home. Join your species. You are nothing here... except fodder."

Shadow's words pierced them further than any sword ever could. In their heart they knew Shadow was right. What on Earth where they… Nothing made sense any more. A dark thought came into Andrew's head.

"Give him the mask, allow him to fix it, and return home."

Andrew was ready to tell him of the mask. He opened his mouth to speak. Shadow stared at him through his cloud with anticipation. Perhaps destiny was easier to manipulate than he thought? Andrew saw his friend Nuparu wired into the machine. He wasn't really a friend, was he? He wouldn't have come to their aid if they hadn't been Toa, surely? With all his might, Nuparu reached out through his mask to the Boys.

"Please." They heard him in their head. They knew would they must do. It would be harder than anything they had ever done in their life, beyond anything the people they knew back on Earth would ever face in their life. They would fight this ancient weapon.

"We may not be from this world, but we are Humans, and we fight to the death for the ones we love. Threaten us, and see our wrath." Andrew knew there was no going back.

Shadow's spell was broken. Their metal bodies returned to them, it had all been an illusion. The cloud behind them disappeared and the bar fence was revealed. Behind them the Toa fought off waves of Bohrok and Zamor spheres jettisoning from wall turrets. Shadow had returned to his seat. It had begun.

"Kill the Bastards."

The knights readied its ancient gears. It brandished a huge blade, nearly the height of either of the boys.

"Have we just killed ourselves?" Tom asked Andrew.

"Probably. But if we survive, it'll make one hell of a conversation back at sixth Form."

The Knight swung its blade down at them. They dived in opposite directions to avoid the construct's blow. They desperately tried to remember their training. They pictured Takanuva in front of them, but how the hell would their training help against something this big? This time it swung sideways. Tom jumped over its Crystal encrusted blade but Andrew was too slow. The blade hooked the side of his foot and sent him swinging into the wall. The knight turned towards Tom. He backed away in fear, panic strangled any battle strategy.

"Stick together". Nuparu tried all he could to speak to Tom through his mask.

The knight raised its fist and punched out at Tom. He dived around the fist just in time for it to slam into the Metal bars. He ran to Andrew and helped him up.

"All I wanted to do was play Minecraft…" Andrew joked. The Knight grabbed at them but they were too quick. They ran circles round it, never letting it see them. It turned to crush them, but there were too swift. They swung at its legs to weaken it but even in its rusty state its armour was impenetrable. The knight used the slashes to its legs to coordinate its movements. Finally it saw them and didn't hesitate to grab. Ruthlessly it pulled Tom up from the ground and began to crush him. Andrew ran at it from behind and rammed into it. The Knight had made the mistake of leaning on its weak leg. Its joints began to snap as it let go of Tom. It supported its fall with its hands and swiftly returned to its feet.

New target. The boys turned to Nuparu. If they could cut him down then the Knight should stop. Tom began to climb up the pillar.

"I'll distract it!" Andrew called to him.

"Alright them Megatron, do your worst!" He taunted it.

The knight was learning its opponent's tactics. Unexpectedly it kicked out at him with its weak leg. It hit Andrew dead on in the face and sent him crashing into the pillar. Tom hung on as the structure became weaker. The Bohrok cheered as their doom drew nearer.

"Finish them." Shadow whispered.

The knight punched at the pillar, crushing Andrew against it. There was no choice. Tom jumped as high as possible and swung at the wires nearest to Nuparu. His blade cut effortlessly through them as the two Toa fell. Nuparu was free. The Knight stopped its attacks. Tom rushed over to Andrew. Miraculously he was fine, although his chest armour was mostly bent inwards. The Knight began to topple. With a great thud it fell to the sand. The arena was silent. The Toa behind the bars had defeated the Bohrok, and the boys had beaten the Knight. Shadow though did not look concerned.

The knight moved again, this time slamming its great fist at the Toa. Its attack missed its mark but spelt trouble for all in the arena. Its fist had broken completely through the floor. The ground beneath them fell into the depths as Andrew, Tom and the Knight followed it. The boys screamed as gravity pulled them ever on. At last they reached the bottom. They ricochet of metal platforms, bending them as they headed for the floor. The Knight had fallen directly towards the ground. They had stopped spinning and were now free to stand up again.

The room they had fallen into was filled with huge tanks all containing a silvery water. Metal floors hovered above them from Shadow's power.

"This must be Shadow's laboratory, where he created the Bahki." Tom guessed.

Both of them could barely stand but with no time for recovery they fled the area. Heavily damaged but defiant the Knight chased after them. The room was huge and contained nothing but huge pipes and glass tanks. Hoping to lose the Knight they split up, using the tanks as cover. The Knight had absorbed enough power to be free of Nuparu's mask, and was now able to repair itself. Searching behind every tank it hunted them. The boys looked around the room for something to use against their pursuer.

A control panel was located in the centre of the room. Sensing a way to stop the Knight Andrew headed for it, but ended up straight in the Knight's path. Seeing him before he could double back the Knight hit him with the back of its hand. Its brute force sent Andrew hurdling into a Water tank. The glass was strong enough to hold back the water and Andrew's collision, but its strength had been compromised. Cracks appeared above the tank and ran down. Andrew stood up and recovered from his fall. Silver liquid began to flow from the growing cracks. Andrew saw it spray onto his arm. He felt an excruciating burning sensation run through his arm as, to his horror, he watched as part of his armour burned away. In a panic he ran away from the Tank as fast as possible, colliding straight into Tom.

"The liquid, its corrosive! Look." Andrew showed him his new wound.

"We have got to get out of here before we both melt." Tom answered.

The boys were discovered as the knight huge spherical hear shot round the corner of a tank. Tom and Andrew yelled in shock and headed back to the control panel. The knight Lunged with its great blade but stabbed the floor instead of its target. Struggling to break it free it watched the boys run for their lives. Scanning their bodies it noticed Andrew's new wound on his arm and quickly scanned the contents of the tanks. It had a plan…

The boys reached the control panel and saw three buttons and a small screen. The screen showed a complex chemical makeup at twenty per cent concentration. The boys could only imagine what one hundred per cent strength would do. Reaching the boys the Knight swung its blade to cleave them in two. Ducking just in time, they avoided its attack. Its blade smashed against another glass tank, once again causing it to crack. The Knight knew what it needed to do. It swung out with its free hand and managed to grab Tom before he could flee. He pinned Tom against the glass and with the other arm stabbed the glass Tank with its blade. Luckily for Tom it did not smash, but he felt the liquid ooze from the gap onto his shoulders.

Tom was doomed if Andrew couldn't figure something out fast. The Knight pulled its sword from the Tank just as Andrew threw his sword up at the platform straight above the Knight. The throw unbalanced the floating platform and sent it straight towards the Knights head. The Knight was forced sideways in an effort to rebalance itself, giving Tom enough time to cut himself free. With its left hand now having several severed fingers, the Knight changed its plan. He punched sideways into the glass tank to spew its contents over the Toa. With a loud crack the liquid broke free of its container.

"Run!" Andrew wailed.

The boys sprinted down the corridor; taking a turn round a new tank each time they could to avoid the wave. The Knight continued to smash every tank in its path. With no soul the machine cared little of the damage it was doing to itself, which surprisingly was very little. It's almost impenetrable body repaired itself as it slowly burnt away. The boys reached the end of the room. It wouldn't be long before the Knight reached them, or the water dissolved them. They had just minutes to spare, it was now or never. Tom looked at his surroundings. To their right side was a metal stairway up to the platforms.

"Andrew, get back to the control panel, I'll distract him."

Before Andrew could answer, Tom was already running up the stairs. With no choice but to trust him, Andrew headed towards the centre of the room. Tom could see the Knight coming ever closer. Seeing its prey in its sights, it stopped smashing the tanks and ran towards him. Andrew followed the safest route to the centre of the room. The floor was damp with the liquid and he could feel it burning through his feet. Ignoring the pain he carried on. At last the panel was in front of him, but what did Tom want him to do?

The knight followed Tom up the metal stairs which were large enough for it after being designed to accommodate shadow. Tom stood in the centre, right above one of the tanks.

"I hope this works."

The knight hesitated no longer. It slammed its blade down towards Tom. Rolling sideways Tom was sent over the edge, with just enough room to hold on. The platform was cut in two and Tom was losing his grip of the platform. The Knight was not so lucky. The silver liquid splashed upwards as the Knight sank into the corrosive ooze. The robot's body sparked as its mechanisms were eaten away.

Seeing these events from across the room, Andrew approached the control panel. He saw the percentage and a smaller screen below, hidden from their view when they first saw the control panel. The room was split into four pump systems. Andrew touched the furthest away from him and pressed the lower button. The Percentage suddenly rose from twenty to one hundred per cent. The tanks quickly filled with the higher dosage of corrosive mixture. The Knight exploded, further loosening Tom's grip. He had nowhere to go. He was too far from the edge to jump and the platform was all but gone. He looked down and saw the wrecked slag of the robot as it flowed away from the smashed tank. As soon as he let go he would be gone. With no hope, Tom closed his eyes and loosened his grip. His hand left the platform.

Andrew saw his friend fall behind the row of tanks in front of him. Andrew was all alone now on this strange planet.

"I think it's time for us to leave." Andrew heard the familiar voice above him.

"Nuparu!"

The Toa's mask was glowing as he flew above him.

"I never did show you my mask power, did I?" Nuparu offered his hand to Andrew to take. The Toa flew back up to the arena.

"I was too late… Tom was…" Andrew couldn't tell him.

"Tom is fine, look." Nuparu was right; Kongu had reached him just in time.

The rest of the Toa had finally cut their way through the metal fence. Whatever it was made from, it was almost as strong as the knight. Looking at themselves the boys were more wounded than they originally thought. The liquid had burnt through multiple parts of their armour.

"Those wounds will heal; just give your mask some time." Nuparu told them.

The arena was silent. The Bohrok feared what their master was about to do. Behind his mist, Shadow was furious. His hand was crushing the arm of his chair.

"…No matter. Your home is still doomed…" Shadow's cloud grew even bigger and then dissipated, He had gone.

"The coward!" Kongu screamed.

With their master gone the crowd suddenly changed. Shadow no longer needed his work force. The light of their eyes disappeared as the souls Shadow had created for them left. The Bohrok returned to their original shells. The parasitic masks inside them, the Krana, were no longer controlled. With the two queens of the bohrok swarms still asleep somewhere in the world and Shadow's power gone, the Bohrok were left with no purpose; they would bring no harm to the island anymore.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Legends of Earth

The celebrations in Le-Koro village could be heard for miles around. With Shadow fleeing to the North and his army following suite, the South was safe once again. The Matoran celebrated with music and plenty of drink! Andrew and Tom got to see their first Kohlii Tornament in the arena, dedicated to them for their bravery in Shadow's lair. Their battle seven days prior had been the talk of the village, and everywhere across the island the people were hearing of these new saviours. The boys were becoming legends in their own right.

Every Matoran in the village wanted to meet them and hear of their stories of the Knight, and the Bahki, and everything else that had happened to them. The boys told them of their journey through the Jungle, being chased by the Ash Bear, of Andrew being saved by the mysterious Golden figure at the waterfall and about the battle in Fau Swamp. Tom and Andrew could hardly believe themselves that the stories they told actually happened to them. Two boys from Faversham, England had gone on the most incredible journey.

"Once again, thanks." Nuparu was standing behind them.

"If it wasn't for you two, well…"

"We've said this three times, there really is no need to thank us." Tom answered him.

"You have no idea what your journey with us has done have you? The entire island is talking about you. The Toa from another world! You have opened the Matorans' eyes to what else is out there."

The boys thought for a moment. What if their world new of this one? It would change everything. Perhaps knowing about it would change their own society. But thinking again, maybe the repercussions would be too great. After all, humanity is not the friendliest of species, or the most believing.

When the celebrations were finally at an end on the seventh day, the six Turaga called the Toa to the Great Hall. The burnt wrecks of some houses could still be seen along the route, but the Matoran were notoriously fast builders and it wouldn't take long before they returned them to their former wooden glory. Inside the hall the Toa now stood. The boys, Takanuva, Jaller, Nuparu, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii and Lewa waited for the Turaga to reveal the reason for their meeting. At last Turaga Vokama stepped forward.

"As you are all aware, after your journey to Shadow's tunnel in Kini-Nui, he, along with his army have fled to the North of Mata-Nui. Although we celebrate our newfound safety, I fear the north is now in great peril. If Shadow's threats are true, he intends on attacking the Rock village of Po-Koro. We have already heard from Gucko-bird flyers of hordes of Bahki crossing the Sand Dunes and building camps. Shadow is preparing for war on all of Mata-Nui."

The Toa looked concerned for their own villages, but they realised that if Shadow was to be stopped, they would all have to take the fight to the North.

"Toa Andrew, Toa Tom. Please step forward." Vokama told them.

Reluctantly they walked up the steps towards the back of the hall.

"We realise how much you both want to return to your own world, but as a friend, I beg you. Please stay and help us to save our home. When Shadow is finally slain, we will do whatever it takes to rebuild the Olmak."

The broken pieces of the Mask of Dimensional Gates rested on the table behind the Turaga. Nuparu suddenly had a brain wave whilst Vokama spoke to Andrew and Tom.

"Wait! Tom and Andrew, did you ever discover your Toa stones?" He asked them excitedly.

They both looked at him bewildered.

"Of course! A Toa's power inside destined Matoran is unlocked with their Toa Stones. That is why you can't fight or move like us. If we find them then your full potential should be unlocked!" Jaller told them.

Vokama pondered for a moment.

"You were transformed into Toa by your Masks, sent to you by the Great Spirit Mata-Nui himself. It is curious that you lack the natural abilities of your brothers and sisters here. Perhaps Nuparu and Jaller are right."

Maybe Andrew and Tom would not have to continue training after all.

"And what about those Artefacts that Shadow mentioned? If Shadow or the Makuta has discovered something about our worlds past, then we could all be in further danger. That Knight must have been made by our ancestors or the Brotherhood of Makuta." Hahli pointed out.

"It would appear that there is much yet to do. Shadow must be defeated, your Toa stones must be found and these Artefacts secured from Makuta's hands. Shadow is the greatest threat we have faced in recent days. To defeat him Toa, you will need to unite." Vokama pointed his stick towards the doorway at the back of the room. From behind the Table, the remaining Toa Nuva revealed themselves. Lewa's brothers and sister were there.

"Brothers, sister." Toa Tahu, the Toa Nuva of fire and the leader of the Toa Nuva greeted them. "The Turaga hear tell us we are all in a spot of bother. Allow us to, ahem, help you light the way." And with that, Tahu brandished his blade and set fire to it with his elemental power, grinning with amusement as his brothers and Sisters did the same. The battle against Shadow had begun.

Eleven days had passed and there was still no sign of the kidnapped boys. It had been on the news worldwide. Not because of the two boys' disappearance, but because of what was discovered at the scene. Amongst the ruined garden furniture, Bionicle toys were broken over the garden, but one had dumbfounded the world. The government was calling it a Hoax and was trying to hide the truth, but the media was too quick. Footage had been uploaded on the internet of this impossible toy, screaming and shooting at police officers. Now locked away in a classified location, the Bionicle constantly roared and smashed against the sides of its bullet-proof glass container.

Many of the country's top scientists had been called under the greatest secrecy to make light of the situation. Some considered it an experiment gone wrong; a Chinese or Russian weapon, but all of these ideas had no credibility. Whatever this thing was, it was about to change the world, and two missing boys would be the world's last hope…


	14. The Forgotten Memoirs - Fragment 1

_I remember when my world was just one. When my people first walked and saw the stars above them. The planet formed around them as they realised, they were alive. We were the first to find life's sweet taste. He didn't want to be alone any longer, and so here we are. Nothing like him, and yet every bit a part of him. We grew, we built and we thrived. _

_The stars above us are what inspired us. We gave thanks to the being that brought us to them and set out to find the wonders that were waiting far away from our own world. My people were advanced; we built great ships to scout out new lives of discovery and learning. Our own world, the beautiful world of Alpha, was a Utopia, but still we aspired to more. One colony after another, whole systems found themselves supporting us. Our knowledge grew to unimaginable levels. The Being that created us was content at last. _

_The universe was full of wonder, but hiding away from site it concealed something that would bring titanic suffering to us, and our children. The being of creation had made a mistake. Through the use of dark power a new beast had formed. It is unknown how it was possible, but anti-matter itself created its own conscience._

_ Its power grew as we withered from old age. As the universe became older around us, we realised that nothing would last forever, and when life did die, it fell into his hands. Now with enough power, the beast formed its own body. The beast fed on all the life it could find, laying waste to villages on the outskirts of our world. But we were not left alone to face _this_ new danger. _

_I and my four brothers were the greatest of our kind. We lead our people, now knowledgeable in the art of warfare thanks to our creator, to bring down this terrible foe. The beast's new power was not enough, and we felled it. It retreated from our home and we celebrated with great feasts throughout our cities. But the beast does not forget. Feeling nothing but never ending hunger, it vowed to feed on all life. _


End file.
